Just One Mistake
by BonJovy12
Summary: A car accident sends a Canadian teen into the movie he had seen a week before. And it turns into something so different that even the people he meets are speechless. T for violence and some language. This is my first story, reviews appreciated. I have school so update will be whenever I have time. (Which is very often)
1. Just One Mistake

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE COMPANYS.

 **Chapter 1**

The day had been going well, Cameron had no homework, and soccer (football for anyone other than Canadian and Americans) after school. He went to soccer and actually liked it for once, he changed into his street clothes that today consisted of jeans, a purple gym shirt, red hoodie, and hiking boots. He threw his bag over his shoulder and started to walk home. As he began climbing the hill towards his house he heard what he thought was a car crash and turned around looking down the hill. To his horror it wasn't a car crash, it was a 2007 GMC Savanna that just blew a tire and was now about to hit him. Without any time to move, the van slams into him instantly breaking most of the bones in his body.

VAN DRIVER POV

Pain. That is what I felt. I started to think about my bad luck when all of a sudden I remembered... "THAT KID" I thought aloud. I jumped out of the van and to my horror I see the kid on the road looking like he just got hit by a truck (because he did) I pulled out my phone calling 911 while seeing if he was even awake.

Cameron's POV

All I could feel was pain. I could tell my neck was broken because I couldn't move. I start to pass out while I see the driver of the van come over to me and see if I was alright. Well its a little too late for that. I'm about to say something when everything goes black... But why can I still think and feel? Then all of a sudden I wake up in what looks like an office.


	2. Reaper, Grim Reaper

**Chapter 2**

Cameron's POV

This office. I've been here before... I'm about to make guesses when the door opens and a man in a solid black suit and perfect hair.

"I'm guessing that you have a lot of questions so you can start asking." He says.

"I have figured out most of it. I got hit by a truck, I died, and you are the Grim Reaper." I say with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well. You are the most accepting person I have dealt with all day. What haven't you figured out?" he replys.

"Why are we in my kidney doctor's office?" I ask with a bored look on my face.

"Ah that. I have found that people are calmer if they meet me in a place they know but are not attached to." He informs me.

"Ah that's smart. I feel safe here but I wouldn't want to stay." I say.

"Exactly! Now down to busness. I normally don't meet with new people unless they are of great importance, but you are special."

"And why us that?"

"Because you died when you went supposed to, you were supposed to die at 287 after inventing a way to regenerate and prolong life and become Sergon General of Canada."

"I invented aa way to prolong life? Then why wouldn't I live forever?"

"Would of been assassinated by your brother's grandkids because you didn't prolong his side of the family."

"Harsh, so what's your busness other than informing me of this?"

"I believe in fairness in death"

"So I get a 5 skull hotel room?"

"Funny... I admire that, but sadly no. Instead I will give you a few questions and you will answer then to determine your next life."

"Okay"

"Okay, first. What movie would you like to be reincarnated into?"

"Movie hum? Okay... Zootopia"

"I like that it was a good movie, ok second what three items would you like to bring with you?"

"Other that wgat I had with me when I died?"

"I'm feeling nice so yes"

"Okay then, My father's 1911 with an unlimited bullet magazine, an unlimited credit card that I never have to pay for, and the all the required information to drive, work, and carry the 1911."

"Those are the most sensible answers I have ever got... Why not a phone charger?"

"Had one in my pocket"

"Smart. Now, what animal would you like to be?"

"Canadian Grey Wolf"

"Ok. That will be it. Your requested items will be in your hoodie and wallet, your bag will be to your right. You have the same name and you are 21. Ok?"

"Yep."

"Mind the light It's extremely bright."

"Wha..." I was unable to complete the question because a white light engulfed me. I felt myself tumble onto what felt like, grass? yep grass...


	3. Meeting The Crew

**Chapter 3** Cameron's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself behind some bushes in a park in what looked like Tundra Town. (Yes I watched the movie.) I looked to my right and saw my bag, I opened it and saw that my textbooks had been replaced with a note and a set of keys.

The note read "Great you made it! the keys are for a apartment in the better part of Tundra Town and a 2010 Ford Pickup ( Diesel 6.0 Superduty.) I took your books because you won't need them. Good Luck! -G. Reaper"

Funny... He does have a sense of humor. I get up and feel my pockets. Under my hoodie I feel the 1911 I take it out and start unloading rounds from the magazine. After 20 or so bullets I put it away and check my wallet, I find it with 500$ cash and the card along with a boating licence, drivers licence, and consented carry permit.

I leave the bushes and look around I see the pickup (A maroon pickup with exactly what he said) and begin to walk towards it. I cross the road between the park and truck and hear police sirens, I look to my left and see a squad car flying towards me. I jump out of the way a second too late and it hits me on my right side, knocking me out.

Nick Wilde POV

It was a normal day when Carrots and I got the call of a robbery in progress in Tundra Town, it was a normal day when we flew through the city code 3, what mad it different was the wolf that Carrots hit while taking a shortcut through the park.

WHAM* "Carrots you hit him!"

"I didn't see him, *to radio* Hopps to dispatch, cancel that response to the robbery in progress, we have struck a civilian."

"Copy Hopps, sending an ambulance and canceling responce"

I come around the hood and see the husky on his back with a backpack in his left paw and what looked like car keys in his right. I kneel next to him and check his vitals.

"You are lucky Carrots, he is only unconscious."

"What's that under his jacket?"

I lift up his jacket to see a 1911 tucked into the wolf's jeans. "Ok we will need to get a private room at the hospital."


	4. Learning Some Info

**Chapter 4**

Cameron's POV

I know I'm awake before I open my eyes. With my new sense of smell and hearing I can hear two people breathing in the room with me. One is a fox and the other is a rabbit. I slowly open my eyes and see that they are inspecting my items on a counter on the opposite side of the room and they are both in police uniforms. I begin to sit up when I notice that I am handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"If you were going to hit me with a car, then cuff me to a bed and go through my stuff you could of bought me a drink first."

The rabbit looks unimpressed at this and the fox looks like he's holding back a laugh.

"Please stop joking Mr. ... Robertson and please explain why you were caring a 1911 in your jeans." The rabbit responds professionaly.

"Have you been through my wallet?"

"You didn't have one."

"Left pocket of jeans, bottom card slot."

She unfolds my jeans and checks the left pocket and pulls out my wallet. "I knew I missed that" the fox begins before the rabbit gives him a murderous look.

"Well Officer Wilde looks like you have a lot of explaining to do."

"And why is that?"

"Because the last time you checked his pants you didn't find a wallet with a consented carry permit in it."

"Well I'm sorry that my eyes are bad today"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have two questions, One. What did you do to me with your cruser? And two. Do you two know that you two are perfect for each other?"


	5. Sharing Storys

**Chapter 5**

She responded suprised to the comment he was unable to keep in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she demands.

"It's just that the first person to tell us that we are perfect for each other is a wolf that we hit with our cruser." He responds.

"Yea that is Ironic." She agrees

"So are you two dating or more?" I interrupt.

"If we tell you it must never leave this room by your mouth."

I make the lips sealed gesture with my uncuffed hand.

"Oh yea..." as she uncuffs me she continues. "I'm sure you know who I am." I nod "Ok, do you know who he is?" I nod again. "Well after that event there was a Gazelle concert." I make the go on signal with my hands... paws?... nevermind. "Well afterwords me and Nick just talked and we found out that we had more in common then we thought. so we went to Nick's place and we..." I interrupt with "Ok I get the point. So who knows?"

"Well there's our parents, Chief Bogo, and then anyone who can put two and two together."

"I'm not a expert but arn't partners split if they develop feelings for each other?"

"Normally Yes, but the Chief said as long as we go public in a week we can stay."

"And how long has it been?"

"4 days." Nick says.

"Well that's a problem. Now on to me. What did the cruser do to me?" I inquire.

"There is good news and there is bad news."

"Good then bad"

"You mainly suffered brusing and cuts but unfortunately you lost your right kidney."

I start laughing at that. They look somewhat in shock at my reaction "Oh I'm sorry I should probably explain, I was only born with a left kidney."

They both visibly breath a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good be gauss the doctor thought it just dissapeared."

"So what happened to my truck?"

"Your vehicle was towed to the station because it's time had run out on the meter."

"In that case can I get a ride back to the station?"

"You were going to anyways because you need to right your report."

"Ok then let's go"


	6. Unexpected Interuptions

**Chapter 6**

In the back of a cruser going to Precinct 1 I got a text on my phone that astonishingly didn't break "You're welcome. -G. Reaper"

I smile and pit my phone away as we pull into the precinct parking lot. The building looks better in real life then on film I think to myself.

As we walk into the lobby I hear a voice that sounds like a cheetah that fits into the cop steriotype. "There you guys are!"

"Hey Ben hows the chief?" Nick says.

"He's absolutely furious that you hit a civilian with your car."

"HOPPS! WILDE!" a voice that I assume is Chief Bogo yells.

The water buffalo storms up to us and just before he says anything three animals storm into the building holding three different weapons. A moose holding a 12 Guage shotgun, a Russian elk holding an SKS, and a American hog holding a Desert Eagle.

The hog runs up and grabs me, the elk grabs Chief Bogo and the moose aims his shotguns at Hopps, Wilde, and the cheetah that's nametag says "Clawhouser". Almost immediately every officer in the precinct is aiming their weapons at the trio.

"Put your weapons down or these two get it!" The hog yells.

"Think about what you are doing right now." Bogo says slowly and calmly.

They didn't have time to think as while he was saying it, I was pulling out my 1911. Every officer in the station saw this action and nobody said anything exempt for Wilde who mouthed "Don't kill the leader."

I nod and then fire one round into the hog's right knee causing him to drop to the ground in pain, I then fire four shots all hitting center mass on the elk and the moose. They only stumble back before I realise they ha e bullet proof vests on.

Taking advantage of the confusion all the officers in the station run up and seize the weapons and aim their weapons at the animals. "What the hell just happened?" Bogo and Hopps say in unison.


	7. The Office Of Doom

_Authors Note~ I have seen the comments on the first six chapters and greatly apreciated them. I won't change the previous chapters but I will take the advice into account in the future, I'm also going to try and make this a little more comedic by introducing a 3rd person view in form of a narrator. Thanks :D_ _~ The Author_

 **Chapter 7**

"You have a lot to explain buddy." That's the first words Chief Bogo says to me after being checked by EMS

"You, follow me. *Across Room* HOPPS, WILDE, CLAWHOUSER. MY OFFICE NOW!"

The three officers jump up from the chairs they were resting in and all rush up the stairs, reaching the top as the elevator Chief Bogo and I are in opens.

The officers enter the chief's office and stand at attention in front of the desk.

"Hopps, Wilde stay standing. Clawhouser sit along with Mr. ..."

"Robertson Sir."

 _Hi narrator here, sorry I'm late._

 _The tension in the room is so thick as everyone sits down that it almost can be swam through._

 _Hey narrator._

 _Yea Author?_

 _Little less 1920s detective ok?_

 _Fine._

 _Thank you._

 _Everyone in the office relaxed as Chief Bogo began to speak_

"Now I'm not going to ask how you know how to properly handle a firearm without police training, but all I want to know is who are you and how did you get here?" says Chief Bogo

 _Before he can answer the room freezes in time and the temperature drops below 0._ _(32 For all you weirdos out there)_

 _Don't call the audience weirdos!_

 _But they are if they don't use metric._

 _I know that! Don't say it aloud_

 _Fine. Fine._

"You have dug yourself a deep hole buddy." Says a voice that I remember.

"Hello Grim"

"You are lucky I am watching you or you would be dead."

"So that's why I handled that situation so well when I couldn't hit a pop can at 10 meters."

"Yep. Now I have altered everyone in this room's memory. You now are not just some civilian that they hit with their car. You are now the detective that was transfered here from a different city. But they don't know it yet."

"So how do I tell them?"

He throws me a wallet. I pat my pocket and see that my wallet in missing.

"Open it."

I open it to see a Detectives badge from

"Montréal? It exists here?"

"Yea, The world is exactly the same exempt it's run by animals."

"What species was Hitler?"

"Ironically a deer."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now back to the point. You are the detective that has been transfered here due to a joint operation to stop a multi national criminal organization."

"That who those guys were?"

"Yep. And you shot a high officer in the organization."

"Whoopi Do."

"Yep. Ok resuming time now. Show them the badge."

 _Time resumes and the temperature goes back to a nice and comfortable 21 (60 For you w..._

 _DON'T SAY_ _THAT_

 _Sorry, Sorry_

I pull out the badge the Reaper gave me and toss it on the desk. "Cameron Robertson. Montréal Police Department."

Chief Bogo only replies with "You hit a police officer WITH YOUR CAR?"

 _Hopp's and Wilde's faces go blank as their jaws hit the floor as Clawhouser says something._ "This just got interesting."


	8. Office of Doom Pt Deux

_So how's the Narrator and My arguments adding to the comedic value? If it's not... Well I can make him change._

 _I HEARD THAT_

I intended you to. Now I want to add that any thing like "Office Hopps cuffed the suspect" is being said by the narrator. I'm just to lazy to go through and italic and underline it all.

~ Author and Narrator

 **Chapter 8**

 _Clawhouser's words summed up the past 20 minutes perfectly._

"This just got interesting indeed." Chief Bogo replied.

"Hopps, Wilde. Explain."

Officer Wilde began with " Well sir you see we didn't know he was a..." Officer Hopps interrupted before Wilde could dig his grave deeper. "Sir we were responding to a robbery and we're distracted when this... What is your rank?"

I think about that carefully before replying with "Inspector."

"Inspector?" The receptionist replies with.

"Sorry forgot Americans don't use the same ranking system as Canadians. It's equivalent to a Lieutenant."

"Oh." Everyone in the room exempt for Bogo says realizing that he out ranked them.

"So you are the officer we have been expecting. I thought you would of been..."

"Anything but a Wolf?" I interrupt with.

"No! No! Not at all!"

"It's ok, according to what I have learned. I am the first Wolf Lieutenant in North America."

"Quite the achievement" Says officer Hopps congratulatory.

"Says the first Rabbit officer In The United States standing next to the second Wolf officer in the world."

"Second?" Wilde says insulted.

"Sorry, but a Grey Wolf in Québec City beat you to it."

"Yes I remember that being on ZNN a few years ago." Chief Bogo recollected.

"So what happened to him? Wilde asks

"Killed in a maple syrup laundering raid." I inform him.

"What?" Everybody in the room says.

"You didn't know? It was the only thing that the CBC talked about for days!"

"CBC?" Wilde asks.

"Caribou Broadcasting Corporation" I inform him.

 _(CBC actually stands for Canadian broadcasting Corporation)_ _~ Your friendly Canadian author._ "Well on that note I will have to conclude this meeting because I have been informed via social media that every news agency in the state is outside waiting for us. Care to introduce yourself to the city Mr. Robertson?"

"Now or Never." I reply with a bit of fear in my voice as I have never done public speaking before.

 _And on that, everyone went downstairs to address the mob that was the press waiting for them._


	9. Dealing With The Press

**Chapter 9** _The crowd that was waiting for them was small considering that the chief of police had been held at gunpoint an hour earlier._

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and read the message that is on screen.

"Go to bathroom I will change your clothes to something more presentable. -Reaper"

"Excuse me I don't feel like going in front of the media dressed like this." I say to Bogo

"Ok. I will wait 10 min for you." He replies before going outside with Hopps, Wilde, and Clawhouser.

I run towards a sign that says MEN'S BATHROOM and go inside locking myself in a stall, I pull out my phone texting the Reaper

"In bathroom now what?"

After about 10 seconds he replies with

"Look down. Good Luck."

I look down to see that my clothes have changed into a black suit with a dark red shirt and black tie, my pants had changed into black dress pants. My brown hiking boots had changed into black hiking boots.

"Thanks Grim" I think before exiting the stall.

When he exits he sees that he is wearing a black fedora that has a red band around the base of it. He runs out of the bathroom and exits outside and walks next to Hopps, Clawhouser, and Bogo

"Where did Wilde go?" I inquire

"Other side of stage." Clawhouser informs me.

 _He leans back and sees Wilde on the other side of the stage next to a panther surrounded with guards in solid black suits and sunglasses._ "I'm presuming that the panther over there is the mayor." I state.

"No actually that is the Commissioner of police." Hopps informs me.

 _The panther begins to walk up on stage as every news camera begins to turn on._ "Earlier today three armed mammals entered Precinct 1 and took Chief Bogo and a detective that had just arrived to assist in a multinational case hostage. Before the situation began to escalate, that same detective shot the mammal that was holding him at gunpoint, and incapacitated the others by shooting them in their bullet proof vests." He began.

"To go into further detail please welcome Chief Bogo."

Before Bogo climbed onstage he turned to me asking "You the public speaking type?"

I shake my head No.

"I'm going to have to call you up so I will do all the talking ok?"

I nod Yes.

"You will have to answer any questions they ask you directly." He informs me before beginning up the stairs to the stage.

The crowd begins to applaud Chief Bogo as he approaches the microphone before he begins.

"Thank-you for the applause, but I shouldn't be receiving it. May I please welcome Lieutenant Robertson of the Montréal Police Department."

As I climb the 3 steps up to the stage the crowd begins to appaud even more than when Bogo came up onstage.

"As commissioner Gordon said, three armed mammals took me, the lieutenant, and three other officers hostage by grabbing me and him, and pointing their weapons at the others." He continued

"In the process the leader of the three, a American Hog, was shot in the right kneecap, and the other two, a Russian Elk and a Moose sustained brusing and broken ribs from bullet impacts to their vest. Now any questions for me or Lieutenant Robertson?"

 _Almost all of the mammals in the crowd raise their hands and Bogo picks an Antelope in the front._ "Thank-You Chief Bogo. ZNN, Lieutenant Robertson Why did you act with such force so quickly?"

I think a moment before replying

"In Montréal officers are taught that the sooner a situation is ended, the less damage can be done."

 _Chief Bogo picks a hand in the back belonging to a Harp Seal._ "Tundra Town Chronicles, Lieutenant Robertson, According to police data you were not supposed to be in the station until tomorrow morning, why were you here today?"

"I was in the station today because I was in an incedent and had to give my statement."

 _Chief Bogo picks a hand in the middle of the group belonging to a mouse._ "Rodillia Times, What was the incedent you were involved in?"

I look over my shoulder to Wilde and he shrugs mouthing "They will know soon anyways." I then glance at Hopps and she is Nodding Yes.

"I was struck by a police vehicle while crossing the street and before anybody asks any more questions, I am at fault as I did not see the cruser coming and did not check

twice to be sure."

 _After that Chief Bogo thanks everybody for their time and exits the stage with Robertson behind him._ "Way to not paint any officers in a bad light Canuck!" Wilde exclaims.

"Call me Canuck again and I will shoot you where it will take the longest and most painful time to bleed out."

Clawhouser responds to this with "You are the first person to immediately decline Wilde's nicknames."

"What's Yours?"

"Spots" Says Clawhouser

"Carrots" Says Hopps

"Buffalo Brain" Says Bogo

"And you let him?" I inquire

"No we just stopped trying to shut him up."

 _And at that they all began to laugh exempt for Bogo who only gave a smirk._


	10. The Beginning of A Friendship

_Woot Woot! Chapter 10! This is a big milestone because I still have more creativity to give! I have also made the decision to only do Robertson and Narrator POV for simplicity's sake. Enjoy =D_ _~ Author_ **Chapter 10**

"That went well considering it was my first press conference" I say as walking to my truck after filing both the statement of the attempted kidnapping but also the car accedent.

"That was your first press conference?" Wilde asks.

"Yea I'm more the solo background worker myself. I let others take credit as long as they say I was included."

"In my first press conference I said that preds are biologically wired to go savage" Hopps supplies.

"In remember that. It was broadcast internationally."

"In was?" Hopps asks frightened.

"Yea, but almost nobody took it seriously."

"What did they take it as?"

"An officer putting what they have together to make their best observation."

"But it was wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's a part of life."

 _As they approach Robertson's truck he pulls out the keys and unlocks the car._

"There is one thing Bogo forgot to mention." Hopps informs me

"What is that?"

"We interrogated the three who held the precinct at gunpoint and they said that it was because of you."

"What?"

"Apperently because you were in town they thought that you had knowledge that could take their group down, and after what happened earlier that solidified it. So Wilde and I are your protection detail."

"Well I fell like the Prime Minister!"

"The what?" Hopp's and Wilde ask in unison.

"Canadian Equivalent of President."

"You haven't gotten used to being in the states yet have you?"

"Colour is spelled with a 'U'."

"No Color is not."

"I believe this is the beginning of a perfect friendship."

"Indeed it is."


	11. Settling In

**Chapter 11**

I get into my truck and see that instead of being a typical pickup truck, it is actually an undercover police cruser.

I set the radio to the frequency that Hopps gave to me and hear them talking to each other like they don't know the radios on.

"So what do you think of him Nick?" Hopp's says.

"I like him Judy, he reminds me of Finnick" Nick says.

I decide at this point to interrupt the conversation.

"So who's Finnick?" I ask innocently.

"How mumuch did you hear?"

"Last two lines."

"Ok then. Where are we going?"

"Hold on let me check."

I pull out my phone and text Grim.

"So what's my address?"

After about a minute he replies with

"Sorry, tsunami hit Japan again. You live at 120 Frostbite St."

"Thanks." Is all I reply with.

"We are going to 120 Frostbite St." I say to the radio."

"Ok I'll lead the way." Comes the reply.

 _After a 30 min drive, the two cars pull into a parking lot next to a mid class condo building in the wealthy area of Tundra Town._ "How could you afford this?" Nick asks after they entered the condo.

"It's what the department provided me." I provide

"Wow. I didn't expect a wolf to like Tundra Town." Judy stated

"I'm a Canadian Grey Wolf, I was made for freezing tempratures, But because you are here I will turn the heat up."

"Thank-you" They reply in unison

"Now I haven't been in here before so let me see what is provided." I say.

"Ok and while you are at it I'm going to see how many bedrooms there are." Nick Says

"No need. There is three. One master, mine. A guest with a king, and another guest with a full." I supply.

"Ok so I get the king and you get the full Nick" Judy informs him.

"What? No I get the king" Nick argues.

Before the argument grows I step in.

"I know that you two are in a relationship so

you don't need to hide it if it's only me here."

"Oh Thank you Lieutenant Robertson."

"If we are both off - duty while talking just call me Cameron."

"Ok Cameron."

"I'm going to bed. Do whatever you want. As long as I can't hear what you are doing. I couldn't care less." I inform them.

 _Cameron then leaves the room with Nick and Judy both blushing._ "He is so nice." Judy compliments

"I know now how about we take up that king sized bed." Nick hints.

Before he can answer he hears Cameron from upstairs. " I can still hear you." and then the sound of a door shutting and a shower turning on.

"Well today has been eventful" Nick says.

"I know now how about that offer of the king bed." Says Judy.

 _And with that they head upstairs and If I gave anymore detail the story would be rated M_ _Thanks Narrator!_ _You are welcome Author!_


	12. Meeting the Precinct

**Chapter 12** _Cameron woke up after having one of the best sleeps he has had in a long time._

I got up thinking about what had happened in the past 24 hours "Let's see." I began thinking aloud. " I died, was reborn, got hit by a police car, got taken hostage, turned into a detective, and found out I may be wanted dead. Could of been worse."

I got up and went to the closet finding that it was filled with the clothes I had back in my old life. I found a note on the door. " Looks like you need some clothes... You are lucky I like you." I chuckle and change into the clothes I had on during the press conference and grab the fedora from the rack in the closet.

I walk downstairs to find Nick and Judy in the kitchen watching TV and eating breakfast.

" _Yesterday morning three mammals entered ZPD Precinct 1 and took Chief Bogo and Detective from Montréal hostage and held three others at gunpoint. The situation was quickly delt with and the three mammals are now in hospital with oone having gunshot wounds, and the other two having bullet impact bone fractures and brusing." The news anchor elaborates_ How much have they speculated? I ask

"Not much they just keep playing the news conference over and over again." Judy says as the news conference plays again.

"What's in the fridge?" I inquire.

"There's some salad for Carrots and some fish that we can have." Nick says

"What kind of fish?" I ask

"Bass, Walleye, Grouper."

"I'll take some Walleye."

"Top shelf"

"Thanks" I say as I take the fish out of the fridge and start to eat it.

"Should we get going?" I ask

"Yea, Bogo says he wants to talk to us before you meet the rest of the precinct." Judy says

 _Half an hour later the trio pull into the precinct parking lot and Cameron parks his truck next to Nick and Judy in the "Reserved for transfers" Parking spot_ "So why does Bogo want to see us?" I say as we enter the elevator going upstairs.

"Just wants to introduce you to the precinct a little differently."

 _After Bogo let's Cameron into his office and sends Nick and Judy to the Bullpen. He walks downstairs with Cameron._ "Is never thanked you for saving me yesterday" Bogo begins

"No need, just doing my Job" I reply as he enters the Bullpen signaling me to wait.

"Settle down, settledown. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" He enters with.

 _The officers in the room settle down not wanwanting to feel his wrath._ "Ok so you all know what happened yesterday."

 _All of the mammals in the room nod_

"May I officially welcome Detective Robertson From the Montréal Police Department to help us with the Yakaza Case."

 _The room erupts in applause as Cameron enters the room_ "Thank-you, Thank-you, watch as I can silence everyone in the room" I say as everyone in the room silences to see the trick.

"Ta Da"

 _And with that everyone begins laughing and Judy facepalms realising that Cameron is almost a carbon copy of Nick_


	13. Cameron's New Job

_If any lines of dialogue get jumbled together it is an issue with the document manager that I use. Sorry 3_ _~ Le Author_ **Chapter 13**

"Ok Ok settle down" Bogo almost screamed.

 _The room began to quiet down and Bogo continued._ "Ok Assignments. Tavern, Kracher. Tundra Town. Ruben, Philbert. Little Rodillia. Quince, Adams. Savanah Square. Hannibal, Lector. Rainforest District."

 _By this time only Wilde, Hopps, Clawhouser, and Robertson were left in the room with the chief._ "Okay you four. Clawhouser, you are temporary off of desk duty for now. Hopps, Wilde You take the undercover Victoria. Clawhouser you are with Robertson In his Pickup witch." _He grabs something from under his podium_ "Here are some temporary Zootopia government plates. Just put them over your Québec plates."

"Thank you Chief."

"Come on Clawhouser let me show you my truck" Cameron says.

 _Clawhouser gasped when he saw Cameron's truck_

"You were issued this?" He asks.

"Actually no. In Montréal detectives can provide their own vehicle to get police equipment. So I gave them a 4 wheel drive diesel engine pickup truck!" Cameron brags.

"Good choice."

"I know right?"

"Going to start er up?"

"Yep stand back"

 _Cameron puts the key I'm the ignition and waits a few seconds before turning the key, bringing the 6.0 Superduty to life with a roar._ "That is impressive."

"I know right? Now go change into your civilian clothes because it would kinda look suspicious if a coo is in a car with what looks like a busness man" I say while gesturing at my suit.

"You know he's right" Nick says while while getting into the undercover victoria with Judy.

"Yea give me a few minutes" He says

 _Half an hour later Clawhouser comes back out wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and black jacket_ "A few minutes he says. I'll be back he says" Cameron mocks

"Sorry someone changed the lock on my locker" Clawhouser apologizes.

"What you do?"

"Grabbed a crowbar and broke the lock."

"Hm. I just shoot it."

 _With that, Clawhouser gets into the pickup truck and they begin to leave._ "So where are we going, what are we doing, and what weapon did you grab?"

"We are going to the downtown plaza, wewe are reread looking for any gang action. Or any criminal action for that matter, and I grabbed a Colt Python."

"You grabbed a revolver?"

"Yea. It has good range, and almost never jams. Wait."

"What?"

"Where do we put Criminals in this?"

"Back seat."

"But there is no barrier between us and them."

 _Cameron pushes a button on the dashboard and a mesh screen raises to block the back seats from the front._ "That is cool."

"Yea and I never used it before. Other officers always took the suspects"

"Well would you look at that."

"What?"

"Robbery in progress, 11 o'clock."

 _Cameron looks out the left window to see a Lama holding a coffee shop at knife point._

"Turn on the lights and call it in"

 _Clawhouser turned on the emergency lights hidden in the vehicle and radioed dispatch._

"Dispatch we have a robbery in progress at the coffee shop on Plaza Ave. in Savanna Square. Please roll additional units."

"10-4 Sending additional units to your location" The radio replies

 _Cameron stopped the truck in front of the coffee shop and gets out and hides out of sight next to the door of the building._

"Ready?" I mouth to Clawhouser, He nods

 _They enter the store with their weapons raised and start motioning the customers in the store to leave_

"DROP THE KNIFE AND PUT YOUR PAWS UP" Clawhouser yells at the Lama.

 _The lama immediately grabs the batista and puts the knife to her throught._

"You will put your weapons down or I will slit her throught." He calmly says.

"How about you put the knife down before I put a few rounds of .45 APC in you. After all I did shoot three people yesterday."

 _The lama's eyes widen realising that the wolf aiming his gun at him is identical to the detective from the news._

"Okay, okay, just don't shoot me." He says as he slowly puts the knife in the air away from the barista's neck.

 _Then all of a sudden *BANG* the lama falls to the floor screaming in pain with a brand new bullet wound in his left hoof._

I look to my right to see Clawhouser's gun smoking and his face having a look of relief.

"Why did you shoot him?" I inquire as I put handcuffs on him

"Because he was about to run."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he was looking for a way around us. Didn't you see his eyes moving?"

"No I was more worried about the knife he had in his hand." I say as the additional officers arrive.

"Fair enough"

 _The two dispatched officers enter the store to find a Lama on the ground with a gunshot wound to the hoof and one detective watching the other detective cover the gunshot wound by duck taping a cloth around the wound._

"I thought you said you needed backup." one of the officers an elephant says

"Well turns out Clawhouser has just as much as a trigger finger as me." I reply with.

"Really? Clawhouser?" Says the other officer a tigress.

"He was going to run!" Clawhouser defends himself with

"Well let's see about that! *To the lama* Were you going to run?" Cameron asks

"Of corse I was. I don't want to go to jail!" He exclaims.

"Add attempted fleeing and eluding to the charges, and also call an ambulance. I don't think a cloth and duck tape is medical treatment." I say

 _And with that everyone begins to laugh exempt for the lama who has a stunned look on his face._

 _Hi! Author Here! Just want to give a quick survey._

 _Please comment with answers._

 _Do you think the story should be more centered around:_

 _1\. Cameron's new life_

 _2\. The Yakaza Gang_

 _3\. Nick Judy_

 _4\. Clawhouser's Past_

 _5\. All of the above_

 _6\. Something else (Make a suggestion)_

 _Thanks and have a nice day =D_

 _~Le Author_


	14. Death's Bounty Hunters (Side Storyline)

_In this chapter I will be diverging from the main story for something else. Whether I continue with this or not is up to you. If I continue with this it will be like a side storyline that doesn't really connect with the main plot._ _~ Author_ **Chapter 14 (Side Storyline)** _It had been a few weeks since the coffee shop incedent. Clawhouser had been given a warning for using "unnecessary force" and was forced to only carry a tazer for a week._

"So how do you like detective work?" I asked Clawhouser.

"It's a lot like desk work. you don't see much action but you are out in the field." He responded with.

 _Clawhouser was right on that point because in the past weeks the most action they had got was chasing a suspect that somehow got out of his cuffs and had hidden in a treeline._ "Feel like like lunch?" I ask

"Yea, I know a place on 12th St. that has the best fish sticks in the metropolis."

 _With that they set out for the fish stick place. But when they arrived they found a strange scene. A moose was running out of an alley with a expression in his face that said "I have seen something I will never forget"_ "Wonder what that's about?" Clawhouser says

"Let's go find out." I reply.

 _They get out of the pickup and walk towards the alley. When they enter Cameron sees what he thought he would never see again. Mr. G. Reaper._ _Instantly time froze and the temprature dropped._

"What's going on?" Clawhouser asks in shock.

"Your not frozen?" I ask in disbelief.

"No. He is not." Says Grim.

"Who are you?" Clawhouser says while reaching for his gun.

 _Almost instantly the gun flies out of it's holster and into Grim's hand, he unloads the weapon and throws it back to Clawhouser who catches it._ "What the hell?" Clawhouser asks backing away."

"No not hell, but you are close." I reply while sitting on a milk crate.

"You know him?" Clawhouser asks.

"Unfortunately. Yes" I reply.

"Everyone knows me eventually." Grim informs.

"So who are you?" Clawhouser inquires.

"Let me answer that with are question. Who are you? Benjamin Clawhouser. Age 32, Parents, Heather and Michael Clawhouser. You have a an unhealthy love for Gazelle and may or may not be in a relationship with chief Bogo."

 _At hearing all of this Clawhouser's jaw dropped but Grim kept going._ "I Benjamin Clawhouser am the only person who has met everyone in the world... I am the person who causes every major event in history... I am the person who knows the destiny of every living thing In this world and in others... I am The Grim Reaper."

"No, No, you don't exist, I must have fell asleep in the car and am dreaming."

 _Hearing this Cameron got up and kicked Clawhouser in the kneecap_ "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"He Roars.

"To make sure you were awake." I reply with a smile.

"Ok now that you two are done. I will explain why I have met you here. Clawhouser, while I am explaining this please do not interrupt, You may ask questions when Cameron and I are done explaining."

 _Clawhouser simply nods and sits down on a milk crate next to Cameron._ "Ok, I think it is best to explain who Cameron is first."

"Yea that's a good idea. Ok So. How do I put this? Ok. I am not from this world."

"So you are an alien" Clawhouser interrupts.

"No. Now don't interupt. Not in a sense of not from this planet. but in a sense of not from this dimension. I was born as a Human Being, homo sapien, evolved from primates such as chimpanzees and gorillas. I was killed by accedent. The Grim Reaper blevins in fairness in life and therefore gave me the option to be reborn here. Not 'Reborn' but given a new life. When I died I was 14. when I arrived here I was 21. Ironically I was hit by Hopps not even 5 minutes after I arrived. Now. Do you have any questions?"

"A few actually. First how did you die?"

"Car crash. Van blew a tire, slammed into me. Killed me almost instantly. Didn't feel it because it broke my neck."

"Ok. Second, How are you a police officer when you haven't been here for a month?"

"That would be my doing." Grim informed. "I have the ability to alter memory. I can remove memorys, Change memorys, or add memorys. All I had to do is alter all of your memories so that you were expecting a Canadian Lieutenant. and I gave him Police training memories."

"Ok. Third, this is for Mr. Reaper. Do Judy and Nick end up together?"

"I'm determining whether to tell you. It is Cupid's busness. Ah what the heck? Yes they do. and they already have." Grim replies

"Already?"

"You don't see it? I have the mind of a 14 year old and I see it." I say.

"Now back on track." Grim interupts. "I have brought you two here because I have made a mistake. I sent the wrong people to this world by accedent and I need to find them."

"You want us to find and kill people?" Clawhouser and I say in unison.

"Yes and no. Yes because they need to die to leave the world, but no because I can do the killing myself."

"No I think we should do the killing." I say.

"WHAT?" Clawhouser says.

"Think about it. If people start disipearing it will be another Night Howler case." I inform him

"That would be bad."

"Yea. So what do you say? Because if we say no then he will wipe our memories."

"I say yes because I kind of would like to be Death's bounty hunter."

"Ok it's settled then. Oh and here's some lunch. The place is about to catch fire." Grim says.

"How do you..."

"Knows everyone's destiny remember?" Grim says smugly.

"Yea bye."

 _After they get back to the truck they call the fire department because some was starting to leave the restaurant_ "So you are in a second life?"

"More like a continuation of a lost life I think. You are in a relationship with Chief Bogo?"

"Don't judge me?."

"No, No, No. I would never judge someone like that. My opinion is whatever somebody thinks is best for them -Unless it involves harming themselves- is up to them and nobody else."

"You are a very open person you know that?"

"I was raised to never judge people by their race, religion, sexual prefrence. To me it is just something that everyone chooses and nobody has the right to change."

 _With that Cameron and Clawhouser's Phones go off with a text message._ "Yours from Grim too?" I ask

"Yep. Looks like our first target is... A donkey by the name of... Donald Trump."

 _With that Cameron bursts out laughing._ "What's so funny?"

"In my previous life. Donald Trump was the president of the United States, lost the popular vote, and by day 60 had attempted his two biggest campaign promises and had them denied."

"Let me ask Grim something." I proceeded to text Grim "How did he die? xD"

Grim responded with "Assassination. Day 99 in office. Shot by Republican Congressman because one of Trump's policy's that barely passed congress on day 70 had caused the death of his daughter."

"Ok let's go."

 **End of Chapter** _That is the beginning of a side storyline that I have been thinking about. If the idea is shot down by the audience. I will make a closing chapter for it and put all effort into the main story line. If the audience approves, I will continue with this and will take suggestions on who Death accedently let loose in Zootopia._ _-The Author_


	15. An Ass Named Trump (Side Storyline)

_I'm doing another side story because I am waiting for more answers to the survey. When more answers come in I will begin writing the main story line again. Also I am going to throw a few twists into this chapter so be prepared. ~Your friendly neighborhood author_ **Side Storyline Chapter 2**

"This where he is?" Clawhouser asks

"According to the city recordsyes. Remember the plan. Let's go."

 _They both exit the pickup truck and Cameron grabs a briefcase from the pickup bed. Clawhouser enters the apartment complex while Cameron enters the law firm across the street._ _Cameron got to the roof of the 7 story building and walked to the edge. Meanwhile Clawhouser exited the elevator onto the 6th floor of the apartment complex._ "Ready?" I ask.

"Yep let's go." He reaponds.

 _Cameron looked down the scope of the Mauser Karabiner 98 Kurz and aims it at the window of the apartment that the donkey lives in. He was only supposed to shoot if everything went to shit._ _Ben knocked on the door of the apartment with his tranquilizer pistol in hand. Unfortunately the donkey saw this and tipped open the door and knocked Ben over before sprinting down the hall._ _Cameron got the shot off to late and it hit the floor in front of where the donkey had been._ "PLAN B, PLAN B!" Clawhouser yelled into the radio.

 _Meanwhile at the ZPD..._ _Reports of a high caliber rifle shooting in Sahara square got almost all officers on alert. Nick and Judy just happened to be the first to arrive on scene to find a sedan fly out of a parking lot._ _They followed the car for a block only to see what would be crazy on any other day. Clawhouser speeding down the street, stopping in front of a law office to have Cameron run out with a rifle, jump in the bed of the truck and speed towards the sedan._ **Insert Music: "Gas Gas Gas" by Initial D.** "DON'T LOOSE HIM" I scream as we are weaving in and out of traffic.

 _This proved to be easy as the vehicle got onto the highway._ "THE HIGHWAY IS UNCOMPLETED" Clawhouser yells.

"I KNOW" I reply

 _Unknown to them half a mile behind them was Judy and Nick code three following them._ Where are they going?" Nick asks

"They are following that sedan" Judy replies.

"Why does Cameron have a World War II Rifle?"

"How should I know?"

 _Back upfront Cameron had some luck trying to stop the fleeing donkey._ "I HIT A TIRE" Cameron yells

"I SEE THAT, I'M GOING FOR THE PIT" Clawhouser responds

 _Clawhouser rammed the pickup into the side of the sedan opposite the blown tire. The vehicle instantly span out crashing through the concrete barrier and hanging over the edge of an overpass of which the drop was no less then 200 meters._ **End Music** _Cameron and Clawhouser walk up to the front of the vehicle and the donkey starts begging for mercy_ "What do you want? Money? Power?" He pleads

"I'm sorry Mr. Trump but we have orders from a Mr. Grim Reaper. You lost the popular vote anyways."

 _His eyes close as Cameron puts one round into his chest from the rifle. Clawhouser and Cameron proceed to push the vehicle over the edge making it look like a accedent._ "PUT YOUR PAWS UP!" Cameron and Clawhouser both hear."Shit" They both say as they raise their hands and turn around to see Nick and Judy aiming their weapons at them

"Put the weapons down!" Nick yells.

"You see Nick we can explain all of thi..." Cameron begins

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN" Judy interupts

"Plan B?" Cameron says to Clawhouser

"Yep" Clawhouser says

"What's pla..." Judy begins before finding a tranquilizer dart in her neck.

 _Both Nick and Judy fall to the ground asleep._ "Put them in the back seat." I say

"You get Nick" Clawhouser replies.

 _Some time later..._ _Nick slowly woke up. When he opened his eyes he found that he was handcuffed to a pipe next to Judy who was already awake._ _They looked around to find they were in Cameron's apartment cuffed to a pipe in his kitchen. They see Cameron and Clawhouser at the kitchen table talking with another man In a black suit. The room was also in grayscale and the temperature felt like 30 below zero (C)_ "Looks like they are awake" I say

"Indeed they are" Grim comments

"What is going on? I want the truth now!" Judy demands

"Grim just give them memorys of us explaining everything to them please." I ask

"Done" He says

 _Nick and Judy's eyes widen as the memorys appear in their head._ "How did you?" Judy starts

"Car crash" I reply

"Police training?"

"He can alter memory"

"You are The Grim Reaper's Bounty hunter?"

"Yep. And you won't tell anyone because he will wipe your and their memory." I say while pointing at Grim

"Ok so what do we do now?" Nick asks.

"Here is your next target." Grim says

 _He hands out a file with the name "Benito Mussolini"_ "Really?" I ask "Who's next? Vladimir Lennin?"

"Yep" He says handing out another file

"Who are they?" Clawhouser asks

"Mussolini was the leader of Italy during WWII, Lennin was the first leader of the Soviet Union."

"Let's go get a Facist and a communist." Nick says.

"One thing." Grim says "You need to kill them with weapons of their respective countries."

"Mussolini is a Mauser Karabiner 98 Kurz and Lennin Is a SKS" I reply

"You really know guns." Grim says

"Yep. let's go. I have the Kar98K already. someone go buy an SKS."

 _And with that they left._ _Enjoying it? Good! More on the way! ~ Author_


	16. The Yakaza (Storylines Merge)

_Still planning the main story so more Side story! The thinking of the side story is it is based around the song I am listening to at the time of writing. That's why the last chapter had a car chase. This chapter is a little more comedic so enjoy *sips maple syrup. ~Author_ **Side Storyline Chapter 3** _Cameron, Clawhouser, Nick and Judy are all packed in Cameron's pickup truck. Siting outside of a nightclub where Lennin and Mussolini are._ "Is that really the name?" I ask

"Yep, In our circumstances this is extremely ironic." Nick says

 _The name of the club was 'The Red Mediterranean'_ "Ok to repeat the plan" I start "Me and Clawhouser go in and hold the joint up. Nick, you and Judy go follow us in in your uniforms."

"So why are you dressed like 1920s gangsters?" Judy asks

"Because we have to use time period weapons. Why do you think we bought the Tommy Guns?" Clawhouser says.

"Yes, and Grim is helping us on this one. He will have everyone think that they have already called 911 when they haven't." I say

"Yea because imagine that shitstorm" Nick says.

"Now remember. Nick and Judy take my pickup and chase us, who will be in a Willis Jeep. We don't need a time period vehicle but it will help the illusion" I say.

 _Little did they know that Grim could only wipe the memory of everyone in the building and not anyone they passed on the street._ "Ok so Cameron and I will take them to the harbor where we will sink them in the lake gangster style and send it to the ZPD." Clawhouser informs

"Let's roll!" I say "Remember Me and Clawhouser's guns are filled with blanks but our side arms are live ammo"

 _With that Cameron and Clawhouser walked up to the entrance of the club and donned their baliclavas. They walk into the small one room club and Clawhouser puts a volley of blanks towards the roof._ **Insert Music: We Are Number One Remix by The Living Tombstone** "LISTEN UP AND NOBODY GETS HURT" I yell with an mobster accent "WE ONLY WANT YOUR MONEY! CASH ONLY! NO JEWELRY! NO WORRIES!"

 _While Cameron is saying that, Clawhouser is scanning the room for Lennin and Mussolini who he finds in the back of the club._ I feel a tap on my shoulder and look at Clawhouser who points me at the targets. I start to move towards them with Clawhouser taking money from people that we pass.

 _Just as they are about to reach the mammals, Cameron hits a button on his wrist that sends Nick and Judy their cue. Like clockwork Nick and Judy enter the club weapons drawn and yell._ "ZPD" Nick yells "Put the weapons down now!"

 _Cameron and Clawhouser grab Lennin and Mussolini using them as shields._ "Lower your weapons or me and my associate here will start unloading into the crowd." I say

 _Nick and Judy lower their weapons and keep the act going._ "Ok what are your demands?" Judy says

"Simple" I reply "You don't shoot us."

 _With that Cameron and Clawhouser exit the club throught the back door to the alley that the Jeep is in. They put the hostages in restraints and put them in the Jeep with one in the front and one in the back with Cameron._ _They exit the alley and turn towards the dock. As they planned at this time Nick and Judy birst out of the club and get in Cameron's pickup truck._ I feel my phone buzz and pull it out seeing "Can't wipe people that see you on the street. Get to the harbor fast. -Reaper"

"Shit the plan just got harder!"

"What?" Clawhouser asks

"He can't wipe the people on the street."

"That will be an issue"

"Get to the harbor"

"Why are we going to the harbor?" Lennin asks

"To make our escape. You won't be coming with us." Clawhouser informs

"You will be releasing us?" Mussolini asks

"Yes. Now shut up and don't move unless you want to leave our car at 70 miles per hour!"

 _Meanwhile at the ZPD ~_ _Officers had a report of a failed heist in Tundra Town with officers in pursuit._ _Nick and Judy heard something horrible over the radio. "Who is in pursuit of the robbers in Tundra Town" They had to respond or else so Judy responds with "Officer Hopps and Wilde"_ _Back in the Jeep, Clawhouser and Cameron were oblivious to the issue at hand until they saw marked units join the pirsuit behind Nick and Judy._ "What gives?" I text Nick "They found out somehow" He replys "Grim said he couldn't wipe everyone, act like officers and go along with it." "10-4"

"Change of plans" I say out loud "The hostages will be coming with us."

"What?" The three others say in unison

I simply point backwards to the two dozen police cars behind us

"Ok. So what will happen to us?" Mussolini asks

"You will be put in a life raft with a phone and a GPS when we have safely gotten away."

"Ok. Just don't hurt us" Lennin replies

 _Bye the time they had reached the docks the pirsuit was on the news with Cameron watching it on his phone._ "The robbers have made no harmful actions exempt for taking two hostages." The ZNN anchor says. "They are currently headed for the harbor and police have warned to stay out of their way so they have no reason to harm the hostages or bystanders."

"Ok that's one good thing" I say as we reach the docks. We board a fiching boat that Grim ad set up. I left a phone on a pillar that I spray painted red for the police to communicate.

 _With Cameron and Clawhouser idling offshore out of range of snipers the phone rang with Chief Bogo on the other end. Cameron denied the call._ I texted the phone that we had left on the dock with "No calls. You do not need to hear my voice." a moment passed before the phone buzzed with "This is Chive Bogo of the ZPD. What are your demands?" "Free passage" "What about the hostages?" "Have a ZNN Helicopter follow us. Just one and have it be transmitting on air so we know it is ZNN. When we are in international waters the hostages will be put in the life raft with this phone, a GPS locator, food, and water." "Fair enough. how long do we have?" "The chopper is already transmitting. Have the demands posted on ZNN as well and do not follow us. We are watching. 5 min to have the demands on ZNN."

 _4 minutes later the demands are on ZNN and Chief Bogo texting._ "Demands are met." "Pleasure doing busness." I reply.

"Let's go!" I say to Clawhouser

 _10 minutes later they are on the edge of Zootopia waters._ "Hostages are being loaded onto the raft. Watch ZNN" We load the hostages onto the raft and give them the pre- mentioned items. We sever the line and switch the blanks in our weapons with live ammuniton.

"Sorry but they have heard our voice" I text Bogo before throwing the phone at the raft and nodding at Clawhouser.

 _To anyone watching ZNN it was a horrific sight (exempt for Nick and Judy who expected this)_ _The closeup showed two mammals unloading 10 magazines of ammunition each into the raft killing both hostages. Then the shorter, rounder one entering the boat and starting the boat with the other emptying his sidearm into the sea where the bodies were floating._ "Ready to freak everyone out even more?" I ask Clawhouser, he smiles and nods

 _To top off the horror of seeing two mammals executed, everyone watched as the boat that had executed them began to drive in circles before speeding up to speeds unheard of on water before heading back towards the city._ "WHERE ARE THEY GOING?" Screamed Bogo

"BACK HERE" yelled another officer pointing at the boat that was headed directly towards them.

 _To their amusement the boat lifted out of tthe water having turned into a plane and soared into the clouds never to be seen again._ _Later sitting in the living room of Cameron's apartment they were accompanied by Grim_ "I have a plan to cover this up." Grim says.

"What is it?" I say.

"The Yakaza Gang. Wipe the current gangs memory and give them other jobs. t

Then blame this on them."

"That's a great idea" Judy says

"And the best part... We will be investigating ourselves." Clawhouser says

"Yea! It's Perfect." I say.

"It is settled then. You are now the Yakaza Gang." Grim says as hehe turns on the TV.

 _The title said "Yakaza Gang attempts heist, Executes Hostages."_ _The plot thickens! I have decided while writing this chapter that this has merged with the main storyline. So... The Yakaza's. The Grim Reaper's Bounty Hunters. - Author. :D_


	17. A Seven Nation Army

**Chapter 15** _Chief Bogo walked into the room with a look of pure unedited fury._

"What the living hell happened yesterday." He asks to the four officers in the room.

"Time to tell him. I only will if we have majority vote." I say.

"Yep." Clawhouser says

"Unfortunately, Yes" Nick says

"I'm already minority so Yes" Judy says

"Tell me what?" Bogo states

 _At that moment the signs that Grim had joined them appeared._ "Tell you that this is a giant clusterfuck." Grim says

"WHO THE FU..." Bogo starts before the memorys kick in "Oh I see. Well this has changed my perspective on a few things."

"Such as?" Nick says

"For one who the Yakaza are."

"That change was made last night."

"Ok. Now for why I have had them bring you into this." Grim says "The breach of the dead has expanded. Now it is impossible to stop, but it can be controlled."

"I have a question. Why can't we just let them continue their lives?" Bogo asks

"Because that is not how death works. I only make exemptions when the situations suit it."

"Like how Cameron died at the wrong time."

"Yes. Now your next targets." He places three files on the desk. "Kaiser Wilhelm II, Kaiser and King Franz Joseph, and Sultan

Mehmet V."

"How do the leaders always escape?" I ask.

"That's the issue this time. 1000 men escaped with them. Each."

"I see why you need chief Bogo's help."

"On the bright side the era is controllable. Cameron, Please explain."

"You had a world war one here right?"

 _Everyone nods_ "These are the leaders of the Central Powers. So WWI weapons. Mounted machine guns, bolt action rifles, and unfortunately poison gas."

"But it is outlawed." Judy says

"Not in their time period. Now Chief Bogo, I need you to arm every single one of your solders with any of these weapons."

"Ok, let me see..." His eyes scan the page. "I will arm them with Lee Enfields."

"Ok. I know where we can get those."

"Where?"

"After WWI the Canadian military stored all of the weapons incase of another war, but before they could use them better weapons were invented."

"So where are the weapons?"

"Garrisons across the country, but the largest is in a place called Trois Rivietes."

"How many weapons are stored there?"

"Easily 10 million."

"What? 10 million guns in one armory?"

"I know! The best part is that they are all labeled for demolition. So they are literally giving them away to anyone who passes."

 _One week later 10 semi trucks enter a warehouse where the entirety of the ZPD was assembled._ "LISTEN UP." Bogo yells "GRAB ONE RIFLE AND THEN FORM RANKS AGAIN"

"Is this going to work?" Bogo asks us.

"Yes. I have made it so that they cannot die. They can be severely injured though." Grim says.

"Ok then let's go start WWI part deux." I say

 _The Central Power had been fortifying where they were stationed: The abandoned industrial area. And the news interpreted it as the Yakaza Gang making a stand._ "The Yakaza Gang has reportedly sent the ZPD. a declaration of war. In that letter they laid out ground rules. 1. World War One weapons are to be used only. 2. No civilians are to be within 5 kilometers of the battlezone. 3. This battle is not a final stand, but it is merely a warning of their power. And finally 4. WWI era uniforms are to be worn." The TV host said.

"Ok let's go begin a war." I say as I walk up to the formation of ZPD officers in American WWI uniforms

I was the only person in the entire ZPD that was wearing a Canadian Expeditionary Force uniform, but I chose to wear it anyways.

"FORWARD MARCH!" Chief Bogo yelled.

 **Start song: Seven Nation Army Glitch Mob Remix.** _Any civilians that had been in the area of the battle had long since left. Replacing them was a field of barbed wire and onsticles._ I pulled out my 1911 and nodded to Bogo who blew into the whistle that I had gave him

 _With that every single officer in the ZPD cared towards the enemy blockade._ I was in charge of a group of 50 officers who I had made wear Canadian uniforms.

"FLANK THE RIGHT SIDE" I screamed and charged to the right with my outfit of officers following suit.

By the time I had reached my destination I had only 30 officers left. The 20 that were injured had already started to be dragged off by EMS that had been made impervious by Grim.

 _Across the battlefield, the attack had been a resounding success. With the majority of the enemy forces killed with the rest retreating._ _The only defenses left were the fallback lines that guarded the HQ with only 50 solders guarding the 3 leaders inside._ _The 7 leaders of the ZPD ordered their officers to surround the building and not to advance. Inside the field HQ all of the leaders sat around a table._ "So the question. Do we have them surrender or attack?" Bogo who is wearing an American officers uniform says.

"Surrender." Says an Elk wearing a French army uniform

"Attack" Says Nick who is wearing a British uniform

"Attack." Says Judy who is wearing a Russian uniform

"Surrender." Says a lynx in an Italian uniform

"Attack." I say

"Surrender." Says a badger in a Belgian uniform.

"So I am the Tiebreaker." Bogo says. "We attack."

I exit the tent to find Clawhouser who is my second in command waiting for me.

"What are we doing?" He asks

"Attacking" I reply

 _5 minutes later the whistle that signals the attack blows._ "FIX BAYONETS" Clawhouser yells

"CHARGE" I scream

The defending forces were slaughtered leaving only a handful inside who had barricaded themselves in a room with the leaders.

"They still in there?" Nick asks as he arrives.

"Yep, and I don't know what they are doing."

All of a sudden a voice came from inside the room "We would like to make a peace offering."

I give Nick a smirk and reply "Only if you put down all of your weapons and wait for more of our officers to arrive."

"Agreed" Said the door.

 _Judy arrived a minute later with Clawhouser._ "Bogo says to start without him" Clawhouser says

"Da" Judy says

I laugh at that and say to the door "We are coming in. Only one of us has their weapon out."

Clawhouser enters the room first with a Trenchgun in hand with the rest of us following him.

The room consisted of a table with chairs and maps.

The only people left in the room were the leaders and their translators.

Grim suddenly spoke in my head "Let the translators live, they were wrongly executed before."

I nod and begin to speak while signaling Clawhouser to gather the weapons that had been laid on the table.

"Let us begin" I say. "The only remaining solders in your respective army's are the translators so I will be breif. The translators will jailed for questioning and then released. You will be executed for this invasion. The negotiations will be about how you wish to be executed."

The translators relay this to their respective leaders and then relay the answer.

"Firing squad." Says Wilhelm's translator

"Hanging" says Joseph's translator.

"Single officer execution" says Mehmet's translator.

"Okay then. Clawhouser please cuff them" I say

 _Clawhouser cuffs the prisoners and takes Wilhelm while other officers take the others._ When I arrived out side I found a firing squad already being assembled.

"Have one officer from every "army" in the line, and give the blank to the Canadian." I tell Bogo

Wilhelm is led outside of the building and placed against the wall. Clawhouser offers him a blindfold but he denies saying in broken English "A leader faces his fate without fear. Can I have a cigarette?" Clawhouser returns with a cigarette and puts it in his mouth and lights it. The Kaiser only nods.

"Ready." Bogo says "Aim. Fire." And with that every officer fires and the Kaiser falls to the ground dead.

Next was King Joseph who wasn't so accepting of his fate. He started ranting in Austrian while the noose that was tied to a beam above him was put around his head. "Any last words?" I ask "Nein" He replies. and the chair is kicked out from under him.

The Sultan was accepting of his fate and had asked for a rabbi to say his final prayers with.

When they were praying I watched Joseph be cut down and pronounced dead. Clawhouser then came over.

"He is asking for you to execute him." He says

"Can't deny a man his dying request."

I walk over and take out my pistol. He nods and I proceed to blow his brains out.

 _Three days later ZNN was in front of the Precinct for a press conference that was announced the day before._

 _While Bogo went outside I sat in the break room with Clawhouser, Nick, and Judy._ "Why didn't we just gun them all down in that room?" Nick asks

"One because Grim wanted the translators to live and two because it is military tradition for leaders to choose the way they die, being at their hands or the enemy's." I reply

"Let's just watch tthe news conference." Judy says

"I agree with that." Clawhouser says

 _Who should be next? You decide! Place suggestions in the comments! -Author_


	18. Party Like It's 1939

_To the guest who wrote that comment. I am sorry that I hurt your feelings, but I am watching the events unfold from a neutral standpoint. I am simply stating facts that are easily found and have evidence behind them. Now I will go back to the story and you can go back to whatever Islamophobia actions you have planned for your week. -A Canadian._ **Chapter 16** _Everyone was already in Chief Bogo's office when Grim appeared._

"Today Is simple. 3 people, no armys."He says

"There's a catch?" I ask

"No just more irony." Says handing the tree files out "Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Felicjan Sktadkowski" (I can't say it either)

"Yep, more irony."

"How so?" Bogo asks

"Hitler was leader of the Third Reich, Stalin the leader of the Soviet Union and they split Poland led by the third guy between them in a treaty called the Molitov Ribbintroph Pact to which Hitler broke three years later."

"Yep Ironic"

"Where are they?"

"Adolf and Joseph are in a hotel in Sahara Square and Felicjan is in Tundra Town working on a street corner as a vendor." Grim informs

"The Pole will be a drive-by. How should we take care of the others?"

"Still have that Mauser?" Clawhouser asks

"Yep, it's in the truck."

"Then we shoot one and have Nick and Judy respond and kill the other."

"That will work. Chief?"

"It is a good plan, but how will you cover up the second killing?" Bogo asks

"It know!" Nick says "We tranquilize the second and throw them out a window with a suicide note saying that the Yakaza made him kill his friend and he couldn't live with himself."

"Murder - Suicide, It will work. Have the suicide note ready before you get there." Bogo says

"Ok. Clawhouser and I will do the drive-by and I will be the sniper." I say

"Why are you the sniper?" Judy asks

"Anyone else know the Mauser Karabiner 98 Kurz inside and out, and can also make precise long range shots with a old rifle?" I say

"Point taken"

 _Half an hour later Clawhouser was driving a blue van down a street with Cameron in the back with a Tommy Gun with a drum magazine._ "Slow down so I can get out." I say

"Why are you getting out?" Clawhouser asks

"More accurate so I won't hit civilians."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yep, tell me when."

"Ok. Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Now."

I exit the van to see a newspaper stand with two people buying papers. They immediately see me and drop to the ground before I empty the magazine into the news stand killing the former Polish leader.

"Aller! Aller!" I yell as Clawhouser hits the gas leaving tire tracks and 50 empty shell casings.

 _Meanwhile across town Nick and Judy were watching the hotel room that the other two targets were in._ "It's a party down there. Literally!" Nick says

 _And he wasn't wrong as there were a dozen mammals in the apartment to see what looked like a party from the outside but when you looked through binoculars you saw what was really happening, Hitler was cuffed to a chair and mammals were surrounding him throwing eggs and other fruits at him._ _At that moment Cameron climbed up the ladder onto the roof._ "Ready?" I ask

"Not quite. Look." Judy says

I look through my sniper scope to see the scene.

"Well. That is understandable."

"Why?"

"Hitler did genocide the Slavic people's as he moved through the Soviet Union."

"That makes me feel better about killing him, but what about the others?"

"When I shoot Hitler the civilians will scramble. Stalin can't leave because he will have to hide the body."

"Ok let's get into possition."

 _Nick and Judy leave the roof going down to their car leaving Cameron to take the shot._ I got the "Ready" text and looked through the scope at the party. I aim at Hitler head and fire. He slumps in the chair and as I had predicted the civilians scattered leaving one very shocked Stalin to deal with the aftermath.

 _As soon as they heard the shot Nick and Judy sped up to the hotel to see people fleeing._ _They made their way upstairs to find Stalin dragging an oversized garbage bag down the hall. Nick and Judy Tranq him and drag the two back into the room._ **Start Song: National Anthem of The USSR** _They proper hitler back in the chair and prepared to throw Stalin out the window. They do so and leave the suicide note just as another police vehicle pulls up._ "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Yelled Officer Deingo as he and his partner entered the room

"Looks like a murder suicide. He tortured the victim and then jumped out the window as we knocked down the door." Judy says

"Well who are they?"

"This one is a James Fitzpatrick" The other is currently a John Doe."

"Open and shut then"

"Not quite. The jumper left a note saying that the Yakaza made him do it and he couldn't live with himself."

"Why would he just not do it?"

"Had his family, Blackmail, the reasons are endless."

"Let's let CSI clean this place up. Let's go tell chief."

"I agree."

 _Sorry for the shorter story today, I have been sick and I have spent the day resting. I may do two chapters tomorrow or whenever I get over this illness. -Author_


	19. A Concert To Remember

_I'm still sick so this chapter may be a bit shorter -Author_

 **Chapter 17**

"Today is some more recent deaths so here are some time period weapons, Cameron the Colt will still work." Grim says as he sets a C14 Timberwolf, 3 M4A4s, and an AK-47 on the desk.

"I'm assuming the Timberwolf and AK are for you Cameron." Bogo says

"Yep. I can't stand modern American weapons." I say

"Who are the targets?" Judy asks.

"There are 5 today. They are Pierre Trudeau, Ronald Reagan, Fidel Castro, Kim Jong Il, and Saddam Hussein." Grim says

"All former leaders." I say

"Nationalities?" Bogo asks

"Canada, United States, Cuba, North Korea, Iraq."

"Where are they?"

"Regan and Trudeau are at a bar in Tundra Town, Castro and Il, are at the Gazelle concert in Savanna Square, and Hussein is actually in the cells downstairs." Grim says.

"What was he arrested for?" Nick asks

"Let me see." Bogo says as he opens his laptop "He was arrested yesterday for... Public Intoxication."

"Ok. I'll take Hussain, Judy and Nick take Trudeau and Regan, and then we all meet for the concert."

"Sounds good. Let's Go Nick." Judy says.

"Clawhouser come with me." I say

Before we enter the cell block me and Clawhouser don baliclavas and I put a silencer on my Colt and Clawhouser pulls out a Tranquilizer.

We enter and find 5 mammals in the cells.

"Oh what do we have here? Beat the Criminal up so he will talk?" Says a badger on one of the cells.

I shake my head No and play a message that I had pre recorded and distorted my voice

" _This is a message from the Yakaza gang. To show that you are not even safe inside the police station. Now I will politely ask you not to scream or my associate will Tranq you._ "I proceed to raise my Colt and shoot Sedam between the eyes. One of the people in the other cells squeals but Clawhouser tranquilizes him before he can say anything else.

We leave and head back up to Bogo's office

"Please inform the station that someone is dead in the cell block." I say

"Sure." Bogo replies " ATTENTION ALL OFFICERS. CODE YELLOW. I REPEAT CODE YELLOW." "Watch this." He says now at us.

We walk around his desk to look at the security cameras of the station

"Delete all video of the past hour exempt for when me and Clawhouser are in the cell block. And have that video 'Leaked' To ZNN" I say

"You want to leave a comment with it?"

"No just make sure you release the audio with it."

"Wll do."

 _Meanwhile in Tundra Town_ "This the bar?" Nick asks

"Yep. Ready?" Judy replies

 _They go up to the window and scan the bar for the targets, finding them at the bar._ "Open the door and shoot them. Say nothing but throw the tape in."

"Ok. Three, Two, One."

 _They open the door and fire a birst of gunfire at the two mammals, killing them. Nick then throws the tape record er inside with the same message as Cameron's but slightly altered so it says 'Safe Nowhere'._ _They then got into Nick's rental Jeep and sped off._ _Later that night at the Concert._ _All four of them were ready. Cameron had hid the rifle inside his trumpet case. (He plays the trumpet by the way) And was making his way towards the stage enterance with Clawhouser. While the others joined the officers guarding the stadium due to recent events._ "Nick, Judy your earpieces in?" Clawhouser asks

"Yep" They say in unison

"Ok. Clawhouser will be spotting the targets. Nick and Judy will approach him and stand beside him. I will play the message over the radio system and then attempt to 'assassinate' Judy and accedently kill Il/Castro. After Clawhouser spots the first he will locate the second and tell you. You will then lead him out of harms way up and 'accedently' run into Clawhouser who will attempt to 'assassinate' Judy again, but kills the other. You then chase him to the roof where you will find me and I will do the evil monolog unknowing that you have a body cam. We will then escape, blah, blah, blah."

"And while you were talking I found Il." Clawhouser informs us.

"Good. Now find Castro and make your way downstairs. Let the fun begin."

 _At that moment Gazelle walked on stage and began the performance._ "Found him." Clawhouser says "Good luck."

 _He then leaves as Gazelle begins._ "Hello Zootopia!... Today we are faced with a great threat. Earlier today the Yakaza Gang made two separate attacks killing three mammals. They warned that we are safe nowhere, but let's show them that we are not afraid. Let's show them that we will not cower in fear!" The crowd responded with cheers.

"Ok I'm next to Il." Judy says.

At that cue I press play on the recording on my phone.

 **Insert song: Crazy Train by Ozzy Ozbourne** _*Over Speakers* "Ha ha ha ha. You think you are safe in numbers? No no no, Zootopia you are not. We do not mean harm to the general public, anyone we kill has its reasons, but unfortunately recent events have caused us to make a decision to show our power once again. We will have to kill someone who the public knows and admires. The mayor? No. Commissioner of Police? No. It would be one Judy Hopps."_ At that I took the shot and literally blew Il's head off. I then continued the recording.

" _What do you mean you missed? Shit. Just get out of there. No! Don't leave any evidence. What? I'm still talking over the speakers? No I turned it off. Now I'm repeating everything. OH SHI..." The recording gut out perfectly._ _Down in the crowd Judy and a Nick had found Castro and we're leading him right towards Clawhouser._ _They turn the corner and Clawhouser comes to a screeching halt and takes out his revolver and 'misses' Judy and kills Castro. They then begin then chase up to the roof as Nick calls for backup that will only arrive in time to hear the end of Cameron's monolog._ I see Clawhouser run up onto the roof as I pick up my trumpet case. I have my 1911 aimed at Nick and Judy just as planned and as they come around the corner they come to a screeching halt. Now with me and Clawhouser aiming our weapons at them they raised their hands and Judy asked the scripted words

"Why are you doing this? You have killed two innocent civilians!"

"Why are we doing this? Well you see Officer Hopps. We never wanted to do any of this. We just wanted to do typical gang activities in this city. You know. Drugs, Extortion, stuff like that. But the ZPD has been interfering in our busness. That's why we have been doing this. After the attempted kidnapping we couldn't approach the Police again. That's why we started a paid assassination busness. The donkey that drove off a unfinished bridge? Us. That failed Heist? We had hits on the 'hostages'. The failed invasion? Yea that was a bad idea. The drive by and the man who killed his friend and killed himself? We took care of the vendor and kidnapped the man's family and threatened to kill them if they both went dead. This tonight was not a hit. It was a statement. It failed but as you said, Two people are dead, so we have made an impression."

 _It was at this moment that backup arrived._ "Ah more officers. Join the fun. Put you hands up."

"You going to finish what you started and kill me?" Judy says

"No. If we shoot you then there is now way we will get off this roof alive that is why we will be taking him"

Clawhouser grabs Nick and puts his gun to his head.

"Now I will bid you farewell for now. We will give him a phone so he can contact you when we get away."

With that we slowly start backing up and make our way to the ladder on the side of the building having Clawhouser go first, then Nick and finally me. I take off my fedora and bow as I follow them down the ladder.

 _30 minutes later._ Nick, Clawhouser, and I were watching the news in my apartment.

" _The Yakaza Gang has made an impression on this city tonight. Earlier today they gunned down three mammals in two separate incedents and just over 30 minutes ago they attempted to assassinate Judy Hopps and took Officer Nick Wilde hostage as they made their escape."_ "We should probably call saying that we found me." Nick says

"Yea gimme a sec" I say as I pull out my phone and call 911 " Hello 911, this is Detective Cameron Robertson, I have located Officer Nicholas Wilde, He just showed up to my apartment and said that the kidnappers had throw him out of their escape vehicle a block from here and forgot to give him a phone so he came here, Thank you." "Ok Police are on the way, you should should probably make yourself look more kidnapped."

"How?" He replys

I then push him to the ground.

"Why?"

"You got shoved out of a van right?"

"Yea"

"Now come sit in the kitchen and put an ice pack on that bruse."

As Nick sat down and put the ice pack on the sound of police sirens steadily got louder.

"I'll go meet them outside."

"Have fun."

I walked out my bbuildings front door as four squad cars pulled up. I had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and hoodie when we got to my apartment and Clawhouser had changed into sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt to get out of the suits that matched the kidnappers descriptions.

"Where is he?" Officer Deingo asked as he walked up to me

"Upstairs, follow me, Clawhouser is looking after him."

"Why is Clawhouser here?"

"I invited him to watch the concert because it was our night off."

"He is a Gazelle fan."

"I know he was almost more concerned about Judy almost being shot as Gazelle being in the same building as a shooting."

"Wow. So when did Wilde show up?"

"Five minutes before I called it in. I get a knock at my apartment door and open it to find Nick."

"So how's he doing?"

"Looks like he got pushed out of a moving vehicle but otherwise he is ok."

"Why he come here?"

"Closest person that he could trust? I dunno why don't you ask him?" I say as we enter my apartment to find Nick at the kitchen table talking to Clawhouser.

"Wow he does look like he got pushed out of a moving van."

"Is can hear you know." Nick says

"Sorry so how you doing?"

"Got kidnapped."

"I see. Did they do anything other than throw you out of a van?"

"No they were very polite, they even apologized for kidnapping me saying that it wasn't part of their plan. So I spit in one of their faces."

"How'd he respond to that?"

"Shoved me out of a van."

"Oh yea. Get a description?"

"Didn't Judy give you one?"

"No it was too dark"

"Oh. Yea, one was a Brown Timberwolf wearing a black suit with a Red shirt and a machine fedora."

"Hey! That's my style!" I interrupt

"Well its his too" Nick says " The other was a panther in in the same suit but a blue shirt and matching fedora."

"Ok. Any accents or distinct characteristics?"

"Yea the Timberwolf sounded Canadian and the Panther was Southern."

"If I was a Timberwolf I would be a prime suspect!" I joke

 _And to this everyone laughs._ _The plot thickens... How'd you like it? Please review in Great Detail and leave a rating of one to ten with your review! - Author_


	20. On A Different Note

_Still sick, been playing too much HOI4 So... Here's the next chapter -The Author_ **Chapter 18**

 _The media was still buzzing about what had happened the previous night. Chief Bogo had made a statement that Nick had been released and had made his way to a friend's house._

I was making breakfast when I got a knock on my door. I walked over and found that it was Bogo, Clawhouser, Nick, and Judy.

"What brings you here on this fine day?" I say going back to making breakfast. "Anyone want eggs?"

"I may have some." Clawhouser says

"I'll have some" Nick says

I start making more eggs while chief Bogo begins.

"Mr. Reaper has informed me that there are no escapees today, but there is something else that we can deal with."

"And what is that?" I ask

"He seems to have a extreme hate for discrimination and racism."

"So he wants us to..." I ask as I pour maple syrup into my coffee

"Really living up to the steriotype Cameron." Nick says

I respond with a one finger gesture and Chief Bogo continues.

"He says don't kill anyone but to just scare the living hell out of anyone who discriminated."

"Have any suggestions?"

"I have one. Dawn Bellwether."

"Oh ah ha ha. You sir want to break Bellwether out of jail?"

"No. I want you to make an example of her. Remember I can have her transferred anywhere."

"So you want us to kidnap her in transit?"

"Percicely"

"Ok. There are so many things I want to do to her."

 _Two hours later at the Zootopia High Security Detention Facility_ "At Chief Bogo's request?" Says Bellwether as she is loaded into a van

 _As they begin moving they enter onto the highway._ "There they are." I say.

"How much do you want to do this?" Clawhouser says as he puts on his baliclava

"Too Much" I reply as I put on my baliclava and start the car.

 **Insert song : Safe and Sound by Capital Cities.**

I park the Blue van that we are driving in front of the transport van and get out aiming my AK -47 at the Driver.

"Come on out. I won't shoot you."I say

"Hey John get out and bring Bellwether!" The driver says

"There already?" Comes a female voice from the back.

 _They get out to see Cameron aiming at them the guard raises his hands._ "The Yakaza are breaking me out? How nice." Bellwether says

"Never said anything about that you discriminating mutton chop!" I say as I grab Bellwether and throw her in the back of our van

"What?" Say the guards in unison

"You think we would free her? Are you crazy?

We are going to make an example of her." I say as I back towards the passenger door

"You can call for backup now."I say as Clawhouser hits the gas

 _Later... Undisclosed Location_

 _Bellwether woke up to the sound of the news._

" _Dawn Bellwether has been apparently taken by the Yakaza Gang as she was being transferred. Their motives are unknown at this time but the guards transporting her say that they made their motives very clear to them." Footage of an interview with one of the guards played "No they weren't going to free her. They said that themselves. They said and I quote 'We are going to make an example of her.' and then drove off._ "

 _It was now that Cameron began the livestream._ " _What?" The news anchor said. "Ok we are now getting reports that the Yakaza Gang is livestreaming a statement now. We will now broadcast the_ _stream_ "

I was running the audio through a voice distorter to not give any hints.

I was sitting behind a desk in the basement of an abandoned restaurant wearing my signature suit and fedora with a Anonymous mask and black gloves.

" _Greetings Zootopia. We are the Yakaza Gang and we have a message for the city. The Zootopian branch of out organization has been informed that our action last night was 'drastic' and 'unnecessary'. We have been informed to deal with the situation in a manner that not all citizens will hate. We have been told to deal with the discrimination and racism that is occurring in this city. Other civilized nations have delt with the issues of the past and have learned to embrace each other, but you zootopia have been ignorant. You let this tear you apart._ " I say as I hold up a pellet of the Night Howler serum.

" _This serum was developed in this city in the past and it's effects on the city almost tore it apart. So we have delt with it. We have obtained every last pellet of this horrid serum, and let me show you what we are going to do with it._ " I get up and kick away my desk and push away the curtain behind me revealing Dawn Bellwether.

" _Dawn Bellwether. You manufactured this serum for what porpse?_ "

"I wanted to make prey fear preditor, so I could control the city."

" _And what did you say always works?_ "

"Fear. Fear always works."

" _Yes that was it._ " I say before I fire the pellet into Bellwether's neck.

" _You see Zootopia if we observe any discrimination or racism from any prominent citizens we will mark them for this. We will show them what Dawn Bellwether did to try to obtain power._ " " _Dawn what does it feel like?_ "

She snarls and try to break out of the straight jacket we had put her in

" _Oh yea you can't communicate._ " I say as I pull out a dart gun and fire the antidote into her.

" _While we obtained this serum we also obtained the antidote. We are not cruel so we would immediately administer it once we think that the marked person has got the message... Dawn Can you tell me what it felt like?_ " I say to a half sane lamb.

"Felt like... Suffering. Being reduced to the need to hunt or run. It is horrible."

" _Good. Now Zootopia what will not happen to you is this_ " I say as I move Bellwether out of frame. I pull out my 1911 and shoot Bellwether in the back of the head.

" _Now Zootopia._ " I say as I wipe the blood off my gun " _Let this be a warning. Embrace your fellow citizens no matter who or what they are. Predator, prey, gay, Muslim, etc. For if you don't you will be shot with the serum on livestream and then given the antidote so you can discribe to the city what your mistakes in life are. The location of her body will be released to the ZPD in 30 minutes._ "

 _Thirty minutes later Chief Bogo got a text from Clawhouser_ "71849 Grace Ave. in Savanna Square"

 _Five minutes after that almost every officer from precinct one was outside the abandoned restaurant._ "Has anyone gone in yet?" Chief Bogo asks

"No, Cameron and Clawhouser will be here any moment." Judy replies.

It was then that Clawhouser and I arrived

"And that moment is now! Let's go in." I say.

I kick down the door with 1911 in hand.

"Basement" I say pointing at some stairs.

Everyone files into into the basement to find a single table in the room with a sheet covering something sheep sized under it.

"Look a sheep sized lump with blood stains." Nick jokes.

Judy pulls the sheet away to show a dead Dawn Bellwether with arms folded on her chest and eyes closed. What was missing was the back of her head.

"Looks like this is where she died." I say as I point to a large blood stain on the floor.

"Ok. Looks like we have a mur... Know what?" Judy says "Who even cares that she is dead?"

The only person to raise their hand was Chief Bogo.

"If it wasn't my job I wouldn't care less" He says

 _With that everyone laughs and starts to file out._ _Hey! Author here. Again I would live to see any reviews. -Author._


	21. Citizen's Justice

**Chapter 19** _Cameron was woke up at 4 in the morning by a call from Clawhouser_ "Bonjour?" I ask still half asleep

"What? Cameron, Bogo needs us at the police station now!" Clawhouser responds

"Sorry, when I'm tired I automatically speak in french."

"It's ok, just get to the ZPD"

 _Cameron quickly threw on some jeans, a shirt, and his hoodie before grabbing his car keys and sprinting downstairs._ _20 minutes later..._ _Cameron walked into the lobby of the ZPD and found that it was empty exempt for the night janitor and receptionist. He went upstairs and entered Bogo's office_ "I see that I am the last one here. Have any coffee?" I ask before walking over to the coffee pot that Bogo pointed out

"I have called you all here so early because of two things. One, Reaper has given is new targets, and two, because of the shitstorm surrounding Bellwether's death." Bogo says

"What damage have we caused?" Clawhouser asks

"Apparently, the crime rate has dropped to an all time low, but what is worse us the fact that you said that you have ALL of the Night Howler serum in the city."

"That's the thing, We literally have all of the serum hidden in two places. We have about 20 pellets in a safety deposit box that I opened in Montréal, and another 30 in my apartment." I say

"Where in your apartment?" Judy asks

I down the rest of my coffee before saying "That is for me and Clawhouser to know and you to not know."

"Why?" Nick says

"The more that know, the more the risk."

"But can't Grim just wipe the memory of people."

"He can but if they post it online before we stop them then there is nothing we can do."

"So Clawhouser knows?" Judy asks

"I'm not saying anything." Clawhouser says

"Why?"

"Because Cameron swore me to blood."

"What?" Nick asks

"Pick his finger, press it next to a signature on a contract." I say

"What he say he would do if you said?" Bogo asks

"Disimbowl me in a way that it would take me days to die of blood loss." Clawhouser informs

"You know how to do that?" Nick asks

"Yes. Now back to Bogo." I say

"Yes, the targets. He would be Karl Marx."

"What's with all the communists?" Nick asks

"I dunno, now where is he?" I ask

"That's the thing. He is in the police force." Bogo says

"How high?" Judy asks

"He is a Sargeant."

"What Precinct?"

"This one. He is due to arrive to this meeting soon"

 _As if timed by a Swiss watch maker, there is a knock at the door._ "Enter." Bogo says

 _A zebra enters the room and stands at attention._ "Ok, Clawhouser if you would please."

 _Clawhouser fires a tranquilizer into Karl's neck._ "How do we deal with him?" Clawhouser asks

"I have an idea, It involves the Night Howlers." I say

"Your thinking of..."

"Nah, scare him into spilling the beans we have Grim put in his head and let the public have their way with him. I know a guy who sells pitchforks."

"Ok. Let's get him in the truck."

 _Midday, Zootopia Central Station._ "Ready Clawhouser?" I ask over my radio

"Yep, I have the guys you had Grim brainwash ready. They will do their way with him and take the fall."

"Allrighty Then, Let's get this going." I say putting my mask in place.

 **Insert song: Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

 _Cameron flipped the switch having his outfit covering any distinguishing features_ _. His image flickered on to all of the screens in the station drawing views._ " _Greetings Zootopia. It is the Yakaza Gang keeping their promise. Here we have Karl Marx. A officer of the ZPD who took an oath to serve and protect Zootopia. Would you like to explain why you are here?" I say_ _"What where am I you fre..." He begins before realizing who I am "No, no, I'm not racist, I am an officer of the ZPD!"_ _"Oh well guess it's option B" I say as I pull out a serum pellet and load it into my pistol_ _"You won't."_ _"Will I? I killed Dawn Bellwether, you are just a misled officer."_ _"Okay, okay!" He says before looking into the camera "I fabricated evidence to arrest people I didn't like. I arrested gays for jaywalking, I ignored complaints from muslims, I even shot a high school student that was a preditor and planted a gun on him!"_ _"Well it is good that I didn't have to use this. I admire that. Though others may not... He is in the men's washroom on the north side of the station."_ I say before I end the broadcast and take off my suit revealing my hoodie and jeans.

 _Clawhouser watched as the brainwashed mammals entered the washroom and herd yelling from the space._ _When the ZPD arrived they found Mao beaten and brused, hanging from the ceiling with a noose around his neck._ "I would feel sorry for him but he abused his powers to pick on people he thought were wrong." Officer Deingo comments when I arrive.

"Yea, I mean. If this had happened in Montréal then the crowd would have brought him to the police where he would be sentenced to life in jail." I say

"Life?"

"Yea, we banned use of the death penalty."

"It seems wrong that all he would of gotten here is 10 years max."

"That's life."

"Oh well, We have the list of all of the people affected by him so they will very happy."

"Any more reason to say here?"

"Nope."

 _End of Chapter. Move along pesants. -Author._


	22. It Hit The Fan

_Sorry for offending anyone with the name in the previous chapter. It has been changed. I_ do not intentional try to offend anyone. Mao Zedong brought China out of the ashes of World War Two and turned the country into a global superpower. Some nations may paint him a negative light. I try not to follow these stigmas and view people from a neutral standpoint. -The Author

 **Chapter 20**

 _Today's wake-up call was a little bit later then the previous one but early none the less._

I woke up to my phone ringing I glanced at the clock while grabbing my phone, reading 6:41. "Hello?" I ask not looking at the caller ID.

"You better turn on the news." Replies Nick

I sit up and turn on the news, immediately being blasted with wave after wave of speculation." _Do we know what the future intentions of this gang are? No! That is why we should immediately start to track them down."_ Yells one commentator

" _You are jumping to negative conclusions. They even said that their own leaders condoned the attempted assassination of Judy Hopps! I mean, they brought forth a crooked cop!"_ Yells the other

"How long have they been at this?" I ask

"All night." Nick says

"Oh yea, foxes are nocturnal."

"Arn't wolves nocturnal too?"

"Yes but I learned to sleep during night so I wouldn't be late for work."

"Hey look at the TV"

" _I mean they hung the officer in the bathroom!"_ _"No they didn't it was an angry mob!"_ _"How do you know that?"_ _"I have video"_ With that sentence my blood ran cold.

 _"There were cameras that were pointed at the enterance of the bathroom"_ _"Oh really, Show it!"_ _With that the screen changed to security footage of the station. The video showed Cameron leaving the bathroom with Marx still tied to the chair. Minutes later a mob of ten to twenty mammals enters the bathroom and exits later revealing a dead Marx hanging from the ceiling._ "Call everyone and get them to my apartment now!" I say into the phone.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in my living room watching the security video replay over and over.

"You disabled all the security cameras right?" Bogo asks

"These cameras were just installed so we didn't know about them." I say

"How long until they can realise that it is Cameron?" Judy asks

"It will be known before lunch, and Grim cannot do anything because it is the entire city."

"But most people arn't even up yet!" Clawhouser says

"Doesn't matter. It is on TV and the internet. It is impossible to remove."

"Ok." Bogo begins "Everyone goes to work normally. Exempt Cameron stays in my office with me. When word spreads that it is him, I will place him in custody myself and keep him in my office."

"How long until they figure out that the rest of us are involved." Nick says

"If we handle it perfectly, then never. If we don't, hours, days?" I reply

It was 11:30 when ZNN finally got the ID on Cameron. As Bogo said, he placed Cameron in custody by handcuffing him to his desk.

"Okay, they will want a statement. Also, the Precinct will be asking questions soon." I say.

"I will release a statement about it. (Into intercom) HOPPS, WILDE, CLAWHOUSER! MY OFFICE NOW!"

It took less then a minute for them to arrive.

"Clawhouser come in. Hopps, Wilde guard the door. No entry unless I call them over the intercom or they are higher ranking then me." Bogo says

"Okay, now we have to deal with this. I brought Clawhouser here because he was your partner so he will be pinned as your associate." Bogo says

"What about me?" I ask

"I don't know. Our options are, Protective Custody, Prison, or we do nothing. And the public will only like one of those."

 _Chief Bogo's phone rang._ "Hello? Yes he is here, ok here he is." He says

He hands the phone to me.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello Officer Robertson." Replies the Commissioner.

"What would you like sir?"

"A complete explanation of what is happening."

"I would need to talk to you in person to do that sir."

"Okay, tell Bogo I will be there in ten minutes."

I hang up the phone and say "Commissioner will be here in ten minutes."

"Get Grim?" Clawhouser asks

"Yep." I pull out my phone and text Grim "Commissioner needs full explanation of what is happening. Give the mayor one too."

He replies with "Took longer then I thought it would. Okay, gave mayor phone call memory, going tod give commissioner memories when he arrives"

The Commissioner walked in ten minutes later. Both me and Bogo stood at attention when he said "Thank you for the explanation. You may sit."

"What is your recommendation for action?" Bogo says

"I think that we should reinstate him. Say he was undercover so deep that we had to let him do the actions." The Commissioner says

Both my and Bogo's jaws drop at that. "Thank you sir. What about future escapees?" I ask

"You go after them as normal, just have Mr. Reaper provide evidence that incriminates them in a major crime. Like a Drug Bust gone wrong."

"Okay then. Let's go deal with the aftermath." Bogo says pointing at the TV screen with ZNN on _Chapter over, move along -Author_


	23. It Hit The Fan, The Press Conference

**Chapter 21**

"Press is going to eat us alive isn't it?" I ask

"Not us. You" Bogo states

"Think they want to tear me limb from limb?"

"Not that far, maybe a few kicks and punches."

"I'll wait offstage for you to call me."

"No, stand behind the stage and talk through this phone."

 _Bogo and the Commissioner walked onto the makeshift stage and began._ "I will get straight to the point." Bogo begins "For the last few weeks Officer Robertson has been undercover in the Yakaza Gang. Due to recent events his undercover operations have been ended and any physical evidence we have against the Yakaza Gang is gone. He will now answer questions from an undisclosed location." Bogo takes out the phone and calls me. I answer and begin

"Hello?"

"Question time."

"Ok. Pick someone.

He picks a random reporter.

"Officer Robertson. While undercover did you participate in illegal actions?"

"Yes"

"Can you please elaborate?"

"An official statement will be released with the complete list. Next."

Bogo picks another

"Were you the would be assassin at the Concert?"

I thought about it before I answered. "Yes."

This causes the crowd to go crazy.

"Did you intentionally miss officer Hopps?"

"Absolutely."

"Was it your idea to kidnap officer Wilde?"

"Yes. Why do you think he got to my apartment? Next."

Bogo picks another.

"Did you murder Dawn Bellwether?"

"Yes, but let's be honest. The only reason she didn't get the death penalty was because the judge was paid off."

This brought agreement from the crowd

"Did you intentionally get yourself caught?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of the next person on the marked list."

"Who was that?"

I quickly thought of a name.

"Chief Bogo."

Bogo put on a shocked face and began to talk.

"Thank you for coming. Updates will come soon."

 _Back in Bogo's office_ "So." The Commissioner began "What do we do?"

"I have an idea. Get everyone in here." I say

Bogo calls everyone in.

"Okay, so. Clawhouser 'kidnaps' me. He shoots me with the serum, he then drags me away only to be found later in a cage in front of city hall."

"Sounds good but you want to be shot with the serum?" Nick says

"It has to be real or people will question it."

"Ok let's get going."


	24. Being In Control

**Chapter 22**

 _Cameron and Clawhouser were in the back of a condemned building setting up._ "So you will lock me in the cage. Start the stream, 'wake me up' do the evil monolog and then shoot me. Okay?" I say

"Got it. Let's go." He replies

 _Clawhouser locked the steel cage. Cameron was in his signature suit and his fedora was on his head._ _He waited for ZNN to start broadcasting the stream before he began talking._ "Greetings Zootopia. There have been some purges of the ranks of our organization. the final loose end would be one Cameron Robertson, but he is under the protection of the ZPD. Wait, No he's not!" He yelled as he pulled back the curtain revealing me in the cage.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Clawhouser taunted.

I pretended to wake up before saying "They couldn't even guard me right."

"Yep and we have a special punishment for you!"

"Shoes of concrete and thrown into the harbor, slowly disembodied, burned at the stake..."

"No! Excellent suggestions though" He say as he pulled out the dart gun.

"Oh so make me suffer before ending it."

"Who said anything about killing you?"

I put on a fake shocked expression as Clawhouser darted me. I suddenly felt different.

I felt. More aware, more agile, more intelligent, but I didn't feel like it was completely controlling me.

Meanwhile Clawhouser continued talking to the camera "He will be placed on display for all of Zootopia to see. He will..." He cut out as I interrupted him

"I don't think that strong enough to take me down."

Clawhouser's tone of voice went from smug to terrified. "What? It isn't effecting you?"

"No its effecting me. The only difference is I AM IN CONTROL!" I say as I pry the bars apart causing Clawhouser to flee the building.

I stop and turn to the camera. "Hello Zootopia." I say before crushing it.

I turn to the TV screen to see two news anchors, mouths agape, and speachless.

"Uh... Wha..." They stutter before it cuts to commercials

I pick out my phone and Call Bogo.

"Hello? Chief Bogo speaking."

"Bogo it's me."

"Cameron? What the hell is going on? Was it an act?"

"No it was real. He shot me with the real serum, and I bent real steel bars."

"What should I do?"

"Track the phone call. Bring all officers and tip off ZNN. I want to see what I can do."

"No killing officers."

"If I take off my suit jacket. I want you to fire every tranquilizer dart you have into me."

"Understood. Where are you?"

"827 Monrovia Ave. in the rainforest district. and make sure ZNN arrives first."

"Okay. Don't go overboard."

 _10 minutes later a single vehicle approaches the building._

I see the ZNN van stop outside. Inside is a reporter and a camera man. When I see that they are broadcasting live. I step around the building.

"Hello, how are you?" I ask without turning. to look at the reporter.

That both turn and the reporter begins to speak.

"Officer Robertson? But you were sh..."

"Yes I was. Now do I look like a threat to you?"

"Well no but..."

"Then tell the officers in the 28 vehicles about to turn around that corner to not shoot me ok?" I say as 28 police cars, sirens blaring round the corner.

I walk out to the middle of the road and place my hands behind my back in a waiting stance.

The first cars to arrive form a barrier, the rest stop behind it and run up to the defence weapons drawn.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP OFFICER!" Yells Bogo

"Hello Chief. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just put your hands up."

"I want you to fire one tranquilizer dart at me okay Chief?"

"What? He says before seeing what I am doing

"Go ahead shoot me!"

He fires one dart at me, which I catch in mid air.

"You see, The Night Howler serum is running through my veins, but somehow I am in control of it."

"Put your hands up and we will fond out how."

"I have no intentions of being strapped to a table as a doctor picks me apart trying to find an answer."

"What are you going to do then?"

"For now I will bid you adieu."

I then turn around and begin to run. I take off my hat and put it between my teeth. I then drop to all fours and begin to sprint.

 _From Bogo's perspective it looked amazing. Most officers gave chase but a few stayed behind to examine the scene. All of them were of course we're the ones that knew what was going on, plus Officer Deingo and his partner._ Nick yells over to the news crew "You alright?" The reporter faints and the cameraman just stands there.

"Deingo, Sanderson deal with them." Bogo says

"The rest of you come here. we have a lot to talk about."

Everyone crowded around him

"Okay two things. One, did you see how fast he was going, and two, HOW DID HE CATCH A DART IN MIDAIR?"

 _I LOVE TWISTS IN THE PLOT! WHAT WILL COME NEXT? FIND OUT SOON! -Author._


	25. The Fugitive

_The wait was for suspense. Here it is. -Author_ **Chapter 23** _Cameron had returned to his apartment after what had happened._

I knew it was stupid. Returning to my apartment. That's where they look first. At least I got away from the entire ZPD by jumping onto the cable car line and zipping down it. One of them took a few shots at me!

I almost half expected for a SWAT team to break down my door as I was grabbing my things. All I got was a knock.

I went up to the door and looked through the peephole to find Clawhouser. I opened the door with my 1911 aimed at his forehead.

"You could at least buy me a drink first." Clawhouser says

"I don't know why you are here. Is there a SWAT team outside ready to take me out?" I question

"No I just came here to show you what is going on." He says walking past me

I keep my 1911 on him and close the door

He walks into my living room and turns on the TV.

" _The events as we know them are as follows." The news anchor says "5:30 PM: The Yakaza Gang streams a message of them darting Officer Robertson with the Night Howler serum. 6:00 PM: Our news team arrives to the location that we acquired from an undisclosed source to find Officer Robertson standing by a building seemingly normal. When the ZPD arrived he confronted them saying 'I won't go with you because I don't feel like being picked apart be a doctor in a lab.' He then caught a tranquilizer dart in mid air and took off on all fours where he evaded the ZPD. His location is currently unknown but the ZPD is currently raiding his residence._ "

I get up and grab Clawhouser and put the 1911 to his head before yelling out "I WANT ONE OFFICER TO NEGOTIATE. UNARMED. WITH A CELL PHONE THAT GOES DIRECTLY TO CHIEF BOGO!"

The front door slowly opens to show Bogo himself standing there.

"Cameron put the gun down." He says with a wink.

I get the message and continue the introduced act. "I won't do that because as I said before. I like life."

"Cameron, How about this. You go downstairs with Clawhouser. Get in your car and you go to an undisclosed location where Officer Hopps, Wilde, and I will meet you."

"I would do that. But I still don't trust you. I want our conversation to be broadcast over ZNN so that the public can see that I am no threat."

Bogo begins to back up "I will clear the building. I assume you will kill him if you see any officers in your way."

"Your assumption is correct."

He then leaves. I get a text a minute later that says "There is a Marked Crown Victoria in the alley. I bought you 3 minutes."

"Nice act." I say

"Thanks. Nick thought of it." Clawhouser replies "You weren't actually going to shoot me right?"

"I may of is Bogo didn't wink."

He remained silent until we got to the car.

"Where are we going."

"Any high rises under construction in the city?"

"Husky and Fifth."

We drive to the building and go to the top floor.

"Okay so what do we do? Clawhouser asks."

"This." I say as I pull out my phone. "Hello ZNN? Yes. This is Officer Cameron Robertson. I would like one news crew to the top floor of the construction site at Husky and Fifth. Don't call the ZPD or an officer will fall to his death." I say as I hang up "Can you cuff yourself to that pipe?" I ask Clawhouser

"Can do." He says

 _The news team arrived in five minutes. They approached slowly before they saw Cameron talking to Clawhouser cuffed to the pipe._ "Ah ZNN so nice of you to join us."

"I assume you want a live broadcast." The reporter asks

"That would be correct. Don't worry about the officer, he is just there so the ZPD won't shoot me on sight."

 _The news crew set up I gave Clawhouser a bottle of water and some doughnuts._ "Ok we are set up." The cameraman said

"Do you want me to introduce you?" The reporter asks

"Yes please. I was this to show that I are no threat."

I watch the TV screen that that set up to watch the broadcast.

" _Now for a only avaliable here interview. We now go live to Jane Kepler interviewing the fugitive Cameron Robertson._ " The news anchor says

"Yes I am here with Cameron Robertson. He requested this interview and has something to say to the city." Kepler says

"Thank you. I assume that all of Zootopia knows who I am. I also assume that the ZPD is on their way to my location at this very moment. To deter any harsh actions I have to remind the ZPD that I have an officer captive." I say as the Camera pans to show Clawhouser cuffed to the pipe eating a doughnut.

"Now my message. Yes, I was shot with the Night Howler serum, it is flowing through my veins at this very moment, but everyone here is not dead. If I thought that I would harm anyone, I would of turned myself into the ZPD on my own accord, but I am in full control of my actions. I also have enhanced senses. LIKE HOW I KNOW THAT THERE IS A FOX AND A BUNNY SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME." I say turning to see Nick and Judy aiming their weapons at me. "Put your hands up Cameron." Nick says

"I would do that but I haven't finished my message. Now put your weapons down until I finish."

They are also in on the act so they do as said and call out to Clawhouser

"You okay Stripes?" Nick says

"I'm fine, Cameron is actually more sophisticated now. It's like he is more British." Clawhouser informs

"Even without my advance hearing I could hear that clearly. Now let me finish... As I was saying. My senses are highly improved. I would assume that the ZPD would consider me an asset and would not experiment on me to find out why I am in control of the serum, am I right officers?" I ask the three officers.

"Yes " Judy says

"Yep" Nick say

"Mmmhhhhhmmm" Clawhouser says as he shoves another doughnut in his mouth.

"In that case." I say as I pass the handcuff keys to Clawhouser "I surrender myself to the ZPD, I would now like to see Chief Bogo." I say as I walk backwards, take my fedora off, kneel down and put my hands on my head.

 _Clawhouser uncuffs himself while Nick handcuffs me with my hands in front of me and Judy walks up to the news crew and tells them to turn the camera off._ " _Well that is a development. It appears Officer Cameron Robertson has just surrendered himself to the ZPD peacefully in exchange for assurance that he will not be experimented on._ " The news anchor says.

 _Nick and Judy walk me downstairs to find ten police vehicles and an equal number of news vans._ I tip my hat to the cameras before Judy puts me in the back of their squad car and Clawhouser gets in the vehicle we arrived in. We then depart for Precinct 1 to speak with Bogo.

 _The cliffhanger is resolved. What will happen next? -Author_


	26. Explaining Some Things

**Chapter 25** _Cameron tipped his hat as he got into the squad car._

"So how'd I do on a scale of one to ten?" I ask through the tempered glass between the seats.

"I'd give that an eight." Judy says

"Nah, more like a nine." Nick counters

"Either way, now we have to figure out how I am controlling this serum. WITHOUT an autopsy!" I remark

"Let's go see Buffalo Brain first." Nick says

We cross the city discreetly... Well as discreetly as you can be with 27 news vans following you.

"Looks like the press beat us here." Nick says as we pull into the parking lot.

Judy pulls open the door and let's me out. I smile and wave at the cameras as we are walking to the staff entrance

"Looks like you found the fugitive." remarks a lynx officer that we pass in the hall

"A fugitive is someone is already found guilty of a crime. I am a 'danger' to the public." I say with air quotes

"Well you got me there."

"Why doesn't he have a muzzle on?" Asks a Doe officer.

"Does he look dangerous?" Judy says

"He helped the Yakaza Gang make Night Howlers"

"No, I just found Bellwether's leftovers. And that don't have them, I do." I reply

We walk up the stairs to the upper floors and walk towards Bogo's office

Judy knocks on the door and Bogo replies with his signature "Enter."

"Ah, all of my favorite officers in one room." He says

I notice that Clawhouser and Deingo are already there.

"Can I be uncuffed?" I ask


	27. The Grewsome Details

Chapter 26

It had been a few days since the Night Howler serum incident. Cameron had stayed off work while a doctor confirmed his theory about the serum.

My phone started going off right as I was falling asleep.

"Hello?" I ask

"Mr. Robertson, it is Dr. Whom." Replied the middle aged British doctor.

"I'm assuming you have the test results back doctor."

"That is correct. I am pleased to announce that your theory is correct. Your kidneys... sorry kidney. Is filtering out some of the toxin."

"Excellent news!"

"Indeed. I must also warn you, the serum can still take control if you let it."

"Why would I let it take control?"

"People's brains automatically do things when they feel certain emotions such as fear, sadness, or anger."

"Thank you doctor. Good Night."

"Good night Mr. Robertson."

I hung up and began to fall asleep again when I heard a knock at my door.

I had been sleeping in my clothes for the past few nights just in case Bogo needed me for some late night meeting.

I opened my door and began to speak when a tranquilizer dart hits me in my chest. I can feel that it didn't make it through my layers of clothing so I just act like I am loosing consensus.

"Oh come on, you... could... of..." I say as I slowly start to slump to the floor and close my eyes.

"Okay grab him, turn off the light and close the door so it looks like his is still here." Says a male voice.

I can feel that I am being taken downstairs and outside because the temperature drops dramatically.

"Okay, carefully put him in the trunk." Says a different male voice.

"How long will this last?" Asks a female voice?

"Will what last?" Says the first male voice.

"The tranquilizer." Replies the female

"A good hour and a half. It can knock an elephant out for an hour."

I can feel that I am being put into an trunk. It seems the same size as a Crown Victoria but it is shorter.

To put on an act I begin to snore

"Oh so he is snoring now. I think he will be out a little longer then we thought." Says the second male voice

"Shut up and close the trunk." Says the first male

After the trunk is closed and the engine is started, I cannot hear anything but mumbling.

After about an hour and a half I pretend to wake up.

"What the... LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU END UP IN PRISON! I AM A OFFICER OF THE LAW!"

I feel the car pull off the road onto the dirt. and three doors open and shut.

The trunk is thrust open and I can see the three figures standing over me. One has a knife and another has a Glock 19.

"Get out." Says the first male voice that I now see as a jackrabbit.

The other male is also a jackrabbit and the female is a doe.

I get out of the trunk and put my hands on top of my head.

"I am actually wondering what you want." I ask

I flip the switch on a transmission chip in the cuff of my jacket that automatically sends a text message and constant location to anyone that I choose, currently being ZPD dispatch.

"We want to get rid of any possible threat to the prey community of this city." Says the second jack.

My cuff buzzed twice, signaling that no message could be sent.

I curse under my breath before saying "I am not a threat. If I was do you think I would be free to walk the streets?"

"No, but the ZPD wouldn't do anything to you, that's why we have to take things into our own hands."

I suddenly remembered something. The doctor had said that emotions could trigger a burst of the serum.

"Now now, no need to be harsh."

"Oh no there is plenty of need for that."

I suddenly feel different, I feel stronger and angrier.

"No I am warning you. You don't need to be harsh!"

He kicks me in my stomach causing me to fall backwards.

That is when everything fades to red. I cannot see anything and I cannot feel anything. Then as fast as it appeared, it disappeared and I was met with a grew some sight.

All three rabbits were dead, and I was covered in blood. The three were all in a pile, all of them had their neck ripped out, and the taste of iron filled my mouth.

It was then I realised that I had a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I realised that I had been shot. The bullet appeared to have only grazed the skin but it still hurt like hell.

I then get to work. If this was discovered then I would instantly be arrested and tried for homicide.

After 20 minutes I had determined where I was and had loaded the tree bodies in the trunk with the weapons.

I then drove down to the industrial area near the water. I parked the car in an alley and got out. I had quickly driven home and had changed into exercise clothing. I now threw my blood covered clothes in the vehicle and got the gasoline I had purchased out of the car and dumped one jerry can in the car before throwing it in. I then opened the trunk and dumped a second in there and then threw the jerry can in the back, I dumped a third in the interior of the vehicle and a fourth on the exterior. I then got the fifth and made a trail out to the road and dumped the remaining gasoline in the engine compartment. I then walked to the end of the trail and took out a matchbox that I had purchased.

I lit a match and then lit the box before dropping it into the trail of gasoline. I then pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Hello 911? Yes this is Detective Cameron Robertson, I have found a burning vehicle in the industrial sector while out running, it looks like arson so also bring ZPD. Thank you."

30 minutes later ZFD was extinguishing the fire and Judy and Nick had arrived.

"I didn't see you as a runner" Nick says

"I run to clear my mind." I say

"So what did you find?" Judy asks

"Is was running down my street when I heard an explosion and began to smell smoke. I then jogged this way when I found the vehicle."

"Anyone fleeing?"

"No, but I did see a gang sign spray painted on the back window before it broke."

"So gang sabre rattling." Nick says

"Hey officers, You will need to come here!" Yells one of the firefighters

We walk over to see the firefighter holding the trunk open revealing the burnt bones of three individuals.

Judy throws up while Me and Nick begin to talk

"So... Any way to get DNA?" Nick asks

"No, had a case like this before. Gang killed someone, threw them in the trunk. Gasoline burns so hot that it burns off everything but bone." I say

"How do you know it's gasoline?" Nick asks

"Because diesel doesn't combust explosively. Look at this scorch mark. The guy kit it here and it rapidly burned up to the cat where it lit the car on fire. I'm guessing the perp had the windows open because I don't see any glass in the surrounding area. Also, diesel burns hot enough to melt glass and the glass is only broken."

"Well then. Gang warfare is up again." Judy says wiping her face "How come you are so calm?"

"I have seen so much worse."

"Like?"

"People Hung, drawn, and quartered."

"What?"

"Well see. You first hang someone until they are almost dead, then you cut them down and drag them to an open field where you tie each limb to a horse or car and them pull them into four pieces."

Judy resumes vomiting

"I'm going to go now."

"Thank you."

With that I walk home thinking how I got away with murder.

 _Catch the Dr. Who reference? No? Well shame on you then. -Author_


	28. Paydon't

Chapter 27

Cameron walked into the police station at 7:30, he got a few glares and people whispering to each other, but nobody said anything directly at him.

He walked into the Bullpen and found that he was the last one there.

"Why the hell is he here!" Says a voice to his left

"He is here because I told him to. Now if anyone has any objections say so now." Bogo says only getting silence in return

"Thank you chief. My doctor has confirmed that the serum is being reduced to a safe level naturally, but he also warned be that any extreme emotions may trigger an uncontrollable spike." I say to the room as I sit down next to Clawhouser.

"What do you mean by emotions?" Says the same voice as before that I now see is the moose Officer Wake

"Major emotions like sadness, fear, and Anger." I reply putting more power in the last word.

"Ok then now to begin." Bogo says going through the list of officers "Okay then, Hopps and Wilde are together as usual, Cameron today you are with Officer Wolford. Clawhouser you are on dispatch."

"Sir why am I with Wolford today?" I ask

"I got a call from your boss. He says that as of last night you are a international officer."

"Oh. What is that?"

"It means that you are a LEO in two different countries. You are still a Montréal detective, but you are also now A ZPD detective. I am assigning you to patrol duty because there are no active major cases other then the Yakaza Gang, that has been taken over by the FBI."

"I wondered why it took so long for them to step in."

"Me too. Dismissed"

I get up walking over to Wolford who stands up to shake my hand.

"Never officially met." He says

"No, I was too busy being undercover." I joke

"You are like Nick in so many ways."

"I noticed that."

We go outside and get into a marked Charger.

"This yours?" I ask

"Well, mine as in I drive it." Wolford replies

"Yea, ZPD dosen't let you own your own vehicle."

"Why do Canadians do that?"

"Makes people more careful. You wouldn't drive recklessly if you owned the car and had to pay for damages."

"How much money does that save the government?" He says as he leaves the parking lot

"2.3 million annually in Montréal alone."

"So how much does the serum improve your senses?"

"Quite dramatically. Have you ever actually heard a pin hit the ground?"

"No actually."

"It is like a metal pipe but quieter."

"What about taste?"

"Oh! Don't get me started. It's like I am baking the flavor into the food."

"Wow. is it true that you put maple syrup in your coffee?"

"Yes, and if you make a joke I will disembowel you in a way that it will take you days to bleed out."

"That is dark."

"Yea it is, that's why it scares people."

Again, like someone was typing out events on a computer, the radio went off.

"Attention all units. We have a hostage situation at Zootopia Security Bank. All units respond, Detective Robertson is to be negotiator." Says Clawhouser over the radio

"Wonder why they want me to do it."

"Can you notice the micro expressions on people's faces when they lie?"

"Yes I can" I say with all grin

We arrive at the bank to find it surrounded by officers and two SWAT teams.

"Hello chief, you needed a negotiator." I say

"Yes. Now put on this microphone and get up there." He replies

I put the microphone on and move my 1911 from my hip to a sleeve inside my suit jacket.

I walk up to the doors of the bank and knock on them.

"Hello, You ordered one negotiator with extra reasonably and no weapons?" I yell

I can hear someone laughing behind me and I can tell it is Nick.

The door opens to show a medium sized mammal completely covered in clothing, aiming a P08 Luger at me.

"No need for that, You wanted to negotiate." I say

"Yes. Now our demands are simple. 200 and free passage."

"That can be arranged depending in what you have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How many hostages do you have, how many allies do you have, are any of the hostages hurt emotionally or physically?"

"We have 12 hostages that include bank staff and civilians, I will not disclose how many of us there are, and all of the hostages are okay exempt for the security guard who may have a broken nose."

"Okay I will see what I can do." I say backing up.

"You will return to give an update every 10 minutes or a hostage will be shot in a limb of their choosing."

"Understood"

I walk down the stairs speaking into the microphone "Got all that?"I ask getting a thumbs up from Bogo.

"The guy had an antique P08 Luger. it looked in working order but if it was made before 1933 it is susceptible to high rates of jamming."

"What are you getting at?" Bogo says now that I have walked into the HQ truck.

"The company that made the luger before 1933 was going out of business. It used crappy materials and poor parts. After the Nazi party centralized the industry, the gun became the most reliable available."

"So if it is older then 1933 then it won't go off?"

"High chance that it won't. And of he had that I wonder what weapons the others have."

"Get that info next."

"Yes sir."

I return to the entrance on time.

"Okay how is the money coming along?"

"It is being gathered from the other banks. Now my superior wants more information."

"Like what?"

"What kind of weapons do you have? I see you have a P08 Luger, what year is it by the way?"

"We have surplus WWII weapons, they were cheap and reliable. Everyone has M1 Grands exempt for me who has a 1932 P08 Luger."

I signal Nick with a thumbs up command that Bogo told me to use if they didn't have automatic weapons.

"Oh that is good."

"Why is that?"

"Because P08s built before 1933 are extremely unreliable. Shoot me in the foot."

"What?"

"Shoot me in the foot."

I say before he aims his pistol at my door and pulls the trigger only getting a click.

"See. That is why you research weapons before buying them." I say as I pull out my 1911 and aim it at him "Now put the weapons down."

He sees that there is no getting out of this and complies.

"How were are your buddies and the hostages?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You may be put in a minimum security prison with a few perks if you do. And a Maximum security jail cell if you don't."

The man then goes in great detail describing where everyone is.

"SWAT move in." Bogo says "Hey Cameron how were you sure his gun would jam?"

"I wasn't, it was 50/50 me keeping my foot."

 _End of a other chapter. The comments have stopped. Am I just posing stuff that dosen't get red? Will Judy and Nick's relationship come into play in the next chapter? I dunno. -Author_


	29. Justice Is Best Served On Fire

_I was worried nobody was reading for a second... OK ON TO THE DRAMA! -Author_ **Chapter 28**

 _Unknowing to Cameron, the entire time he was in the city there were elections going on, and he didn't find out until Wolford showed him who was running._

"So how many people are running?" I ask

"Two, there is Douglas Moon, former city council member, running for the Liberal party, and Walter Times DA Attorney, running for the conservatives." Wolford fills me in.

"So what are their main promises?"

"They are currently both bragging about one thing, Moon is for interspecies marriage, Times is against it."

"Where is it currently."

"It is currently illegal, what about in Canada?"

"It is legal and a drawing point for immigration. Who is winning?"

"It is split right down the middle."

" _Units 12-0 (Wolford and I) and 22-1 (Nick and Judy) Please respond to officers requested at 2982 Kruger St. in Sahara Square._ " The radio said

"So who would you vote for?" Wolford asks

"I have voted Liberal for most of my life. I vote based on their promises, If they don't fulfil them, They get voted out." I reply "What about you?"

"I'm leaning towards Moon. It's just, the whole Yakaza Gang will dart you if you discriminate thing opened my eyes a lot."

"Yea sorry bout that."

"It's okay, I think it was good for me." Wolford says turning the corner onto the street to find Walter Times standing in front of a house with news cameras surrounding him.

"You know that feeling that you are about to be part of something big?" I ask Wolford as Nick arena Judy arrive.

"I'm getting it too." He replies as Nick and Judy walk over to us.

"What's going on?" Judy asks

"Let's go find out." Nick says

 _They walk over to have DA Times hand them a search warrant._

"This is a search warrant for this house. Please execute it." He says

Judy grabs it, reads it then passes it to Nick who shows it to us.

"Suspicion of illegal marriage." I say aloud.

"We then... Execute the warrant." Times says impatiently

"Is there a need for the cameras?" I ask

"Yes! Now execute it!"

Nick and Judy walk up to the door with me and Wolford behind them

Judy knocks on the door saying "ZPD with a search warrant, open the door."

A koala opens the door only to have it shoved in by Times who has a ZNN cameraman with him.

I walk in to find a makeshift wedding between a tigress and a zebra with Times ranting.

"See! An illegal marriage ceremony!" He exclaims

He grabs the koala "Arrest this mammal!" He states

Judy goes in to cuff the koala before I speak up.

"Wait a minute." I say looking at my phone. "The exact law states that any official wedding between interspecies couples is prohibited... *Now to the koala* Is this am official wedding with a certificate at the end?" I ask

"Well no." She states

"Mr. Times I'm afraid that there is nothing wrong with two mammals expressing their eternal love for one another if there is no official certificate at the end." I say with a smirk

He looks visibly angry at this "You don't agree with this do you?" He says looking at the other three officers

"No, Cameron's right. He has the law right here." Wolford says looking at my phone.

"What about you two?" Times says pointing at Nick and Judy.

Judy simply responds by grabbing Nick by the tie and pulling him down into a kiss.

Me and Wolford just look at each other and give the 'Well, would you look at that.' look.

Judy releases Nick from the kiss with a shocked look on his face before she says "Yes Mr. Times I do agree with Detective Robertson." Before turning around around and leaving.

"Your parents will be ashamed when they find out!" Times yells

"They knew three weeks ago and are very happy for us." Nick says before following Judy

"Chief Bogo will split you up!"

"Actually, Chief Bogo already knew and said that if they made it public in a month that he would keep them together." I say

"Also almost anyone who sees the way they act together can put two and two together." Wolford adds before leaving.

"Have a good day Mr. Times, *At couple in house* and have a wonderful life you two." I say before tipping my fedora and exiting

"That serum has messed with your brain detective!" Times yells

"Yes it has Times, It has made me see specists like yourself much much clearer." I say as I get in the vehicle with Wolford.

I see Times leave the building with the door slamming behind him and a group of reporters beginning to ask him a tsunami of questions.

The radio lights up with chatter before Bogo's voice cuts through it. " _RADIO SILENCE_ " He yells

" _Now, Hopps, Wilde, congratulations you kept the deal, you stay partners. Robertson, that was an excellent comeback._ " Bogo says

I pick up the radio to speak into it "Thank you sir. So what is the media saying?" I reply

" _It is lighting up about how a Detective just called out Times on a fake warrant and called him specist on live TV_ "

"What are they saying?"

" _All of them are congratulating you and saying that this is a serious blow to Times' campaign._ "

" _Sir, I would like to request to use my vacation time now._ " Judy says

" _Accepted. Wilde, I assume that goes for you two._ "

" _Correct sir._ " Nick replies

" _Robertson, Wolford I want you to guard them on vacation, there are still some people who strongly disagree with interspecies relationships so much that they may take action._ " Bogo says

"Yes sir. Would you like us to guard them openly or unknowingly?" I ask

" _Just go with them wherever they go, and be their friends. Just have a concealed weapon. Also Hopps, Wilde take your weapons too, and your badges._ "

"Yes sir" We all reply.

 _2 hours later, at Nick's apartment_

"Okay all packed?" Nick says to everyone.

"Yep" We all say.

Nick and Judy have full suitcases while I have my backpack and Wolford has a duffel bag.

"So when does the train leave for Bunny Burrow?" I ask

"5:45, 1 hour journey and my parents will be waiting for us." Judy says

"Have you told them that we are coming?"

"Yes, they think that having two wolves following us around will deter anyone from messing with me or Nick."

"Okay then. Let's go to the train station." Wolford says


	30. Meet the Hopps

Chapter 29

Everyone was waiting at the train station. the train was due to arrive in 5 minutes.

Me and Wolford were standing a bit away from Nick and Judy to make people think that we were not together.

"Here comes the train. They are going up to the observation level. We will sit next to the stairs. Okay?" I say

"Yep." Wolford replies.

I are wearing my signature outfit and Wolford is wearing similar attire exempt he dosen't have a tie or hat.

"Why do you wear hiking boots with a suit?" He asks

"Because if I have to run or climb, these are better then dress shoes... Also steel toe so I can use them for self defence." I say as the train stops and the doors open

Nick and Judy go up to the observation level and Me and Wolford sit down at a table next to the stairs.

"So have anything to do?" Wolford asks

"I plan ahead." I say pulling out a deck of cards. "Know how to play Ukrainian Jacks?"

Wolford and play cards for the next 55 minutes before the speakers say that the train will arrive shortly

I walk up the stairs to tell Nick and Judy

"We are arriving in 5..." I begin before seeing that Nick is asleep with Judy leaning on his shoulder.

I signal Wolford to come up

"Well would you look at that." He says

"I sadly have to wake them up." I say as I take a picture.

I walk over and gently tap Nick on the shoulder.

"Five more minutes mom..." He mumbles

"We are about to arrive, also I have blueberries." I state

"What blueberies, why didn't you say so."

"How did you find out that Nick likes blueberries?" Judy asks

"He eats them for lunch every day." I say

"Come on we are about to arrive." Wolford says

We walk down to the exit as the train enters the station.

We are the only ones to exit the train to meet a mob of about 100 bunnies from my guesstimate.

"Mom, Dad!" Judy says embracing two older bunnies.

"Uh Judy... are all of them your siblings?" I ask

"Yep. And this isn't even a third of them" Nick says

"Hey Cameron look at this." Wolford says pointing at a population board.

"nine million six hundred..." I mumble off

"Don't worry it is only a joke." Judy says

"No its not." Says an older buck "Stu Hopps, I already know you Detective." He says extending his hand for a shake.

"Sadly I think everyone on this continent knows who I am." I reply shaking his hand.

"Ain't that the truth. This is my wife Bonnie, and 118 of our 256 children."

"You have how many children?" I ask

"He said 256 children Canuck." Nick says

"Nick, remember what I said would happen if you ever called me that again?"

"That you would disembowel me in a way that it would take days to bleed out." He says

"Ten, nine, eight..."I begin as I pull a hunting knife out of my backpack

With that Nick takes off running.

I put the knife back in by bag before saying "That should scare him enough."

"Did you have to do that?" Judy asks

"Nothing gets a point across better then fear. Now how about your family?"

10 minutes later we are going down the road in a convoy of Hopps family farm trucks.

I am sitting in the back of a pickup truck with Wolford heading towards the Hopps family farm.

"So how do you like the Burrows?" Bonnie asks me and Wolford.

"I grew up in a rural setting, but everything is a bit small." I reply

"Don't worry, we took larger mammals into account when building our home. You will be fine." Stu says.

We then pull into a driveway and stop in front of the biggest farmhouse yet.

"From my first estimate I am guessing 5000 square meters per floor." I Say

Stu gives me a weird look before I correct myself.

"12000 square feet. sorry, forgot Americans use imperial units."

We go inside to find the younger kits gathered in the biggest room.

"The house is 11500 feet square per floor. 3 above ground, 7 below." Stu fills me in.

"Makes sense you would have a big house begs use of all the chi..." I say before me and Wolford get knocked over by a wave of bunnies.

"Why is your fur grey? Are you a large fox? Why is your tail so soft?" Comes a wave of questions from the 30 or so kits that knocked me and Wolford over.

"Children is that how we treat guests. Sorry about this, they Andre always like this with mammals other then bunnies or foxes other then Nick and Gideon Grey." Bonnie says

"It's okay, I love kids. You know, after they can do most things by themselves." Wolford says

"That I can agree with." I say

It takes 29 and a half minutes for Judy, Bonnie and two older siblings get all of the kits off of me and Wolford

"So we all have a week of time to enjoy the countryside." I say sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yes we do." Wolford says cracking his back.

"Now that it is just adults here let's talk about how we got to this point." Stu says guesting that it is only Nock, Judy, Wolford, me, him, Bonnie, and a few other of Judy's Oldest sibling in the room.

"Who wants to explain?" Nick says

"Is may as well. They are my parents." Judy says "You know about the whole Times false warrant thing because it was on live TV."

"Yep. Good comeback by the way Detective." Bonnie says

I nod as a Judy continues

"So after we all get back in our cars, Bogo comes across the radio congratulating us. I then ask to take my vacation time, to which he accepts and suggests Nick do so as well. He ten tells Cameron and Wolford to guard us because of some people who may oppose us being together."

"So what weapons do you have?" Stu asks

"All of us have our side arms." I say

"Okay good, because people around here don't like people walking around with big guns."

"I agree. Now can I please be pointed to where I will be staying?" I ask.


	31. Bunny Burrow

**Chapter 30**

 _Cameron had slept the night in a hammock on the screened in porch_ _with Wolford._

I woke up to the sound of birds and yard work. I opened my eyes to find it being about 8 AM from the position of the sun.

I look around to see Wolford up and reading the morning news paper.

"Morning Wolford." I say stretching my arms

"Morning Cameron. You need to see this." He says tossing me the paper

I catch it and begin reading the title out loud

"DA Times makes officers execute warrant only to be called out on there being no crime and being labeled specist by detective." I begin "Let's see... Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are in a relationship, Moon is now winning in a landslide, and Times hasn't made an official apology yet." I say tossing it back to Wolford while getting up.

"I have never been to the countryside before." He says looking around

"I grew up in it. It is nice and quiet. Has horrid Internet though."

"Haha, that is a valid point, come on they are serving breakfast." He says getting up.

We walk into the kitchen to find it filled with bunnies.

"Look! It's a wolf!" Yells one of the kits

"Please do not trample us again!" I say

"Children, if you tackle them you will be in the fields for an extra hour today." Bonnie says

"Hey guys. Want some salmon?" Nick says

"Yes please" Me and Wolford say while walking over to him

"What are we doing today?" Wolford asks while sitting down

"Me and Nick are planning to go to town to catch up on what is going on." Judy says

"If you don't mind me asking... Is the town mostly Conservative?" I ask

"Yep. Not as much as you would expect, but still conservative." Stu says

"Anyone in town that would be crazy enough to hurt Nick and Judy?"

"Not that I can think of, but you never know."

"Come with us but stay a little bit behind us." Nick says

"I wonder what Gideon Grey is doing." Judy says

"Let's go find out."

We walk down the road towards the town as the sun begins to really shine.

I am wearing my jeans, brown hiking boots, and a button up shirt with a straw fedora, and Wolford is wearing jeans, boots, and a T-shirt.

Nick and Judy walk ahead of us, showing us the way.

"Do you think people out here will recognize me as the guy who can control the Night Howler serum?" I ask quietly

"I don't know, if they do you may want to run." Wolford says

We both have our badges and sidearms on our waists with our shirts tucked in, (Which is chest height on one bunny) And Nick and Judy have their sidearms tucked away in their clothes and their badges on their waists under their shirts.

Judy walks up to a chubby fox and gives him a hug. Me and Wolford keep enough distance to be anonymous but close enough to hear.

"How are you doing Gideon?" Judy asks

"I'm doin' good Judy. Want to come to the bakery and get some blueberry pies?" Gideon replied.

"Yes. Let's do that." Nick states.

We begin walking down the street and the three enter a two story building that has the sign 'Grey's Bakery' on the front

We enter the store and stand on the opposite side, pretending to look at the food

"So how many pies would you like?" Gideon asks

"All of them would be nice." Nick says

Judy elbows him in the gut before saying "Just one. We can get some more later. Right Nick?" She says as Nick nods.

"There you go and by the way _. Those two wolves have been following you._ "

"Oh don't worry Gideon. They won't hurt us." Judy says "Come on over guys."

We walk over and introduce ourselves.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Bogo had them protect up because of the little stunt we pulled yesterday." Nick says

"Oh that. Yea everyone in town saw it. Most people are happy for you two, and the ones who arn't are the really old generation that hasn't grown up in the changing times."

"That's good to know that the only threats may be some old timers." Wolford says

"Yes I'm sure it is. Oh and by the way." Gideon says looking at me " Nice comeback by the way."

"Literally everyone has said that to me." I say

"That's funny. Also Times approval rating in the Burrows has dropped from 60% to 20% overnight."

"See you later Gideon, I want to see what else has changed in this town while I have been gone." Judy says

"Alright yall. Seya later."

We leave the bakery and continue down the street in our same system as before.

Most of the day passes calmly until we are walking back to the Hopps family farm.

Two pickup trucks pass me and Wolford at a high rate of speed

"That dosen't look good." I say as one stops in Nick and Judy's path and the other stops behind them

Two bunnies get out of each vehicle with assorted melee weapons. Nick and Judy gave us their weapons because they were not needed so all they could do before me and Wolford arrived was talk to the rabbits.

"Hello gentlemen. Pleasant weather we're having." Nick says

"Shut up." One of the bucks says as he raises the tire iron he has in his hand.

"Gentlemen. I would leave before you get hurt." I say behind them

They turn around to find Me and Wolford aiming our weapons at them

"Why are you protecting them?" The buck asks

"Two reasons. One, because they are my friends. Two, My boss told me to."

"Who's your boss?" The buck says

"He hasn't realised it yet has he?" I say to Wolford

"No he has not Detective Robertson." Wolford replies

"Detective Robert..." The buck begins "Sorry to bother you, this won't happen again."

"Leave then, and drop your weapons." I say

The bucks drop their weapons and drive away in a panic.

"That could of been worse." I say as I pick up the weapons and throw them in the ditch.

"Yes it could of, I want my gun back." Nick says


	32. The Press Storm

_No stories over weekend because holidays, family stuff... TO THE STORY_

 **Chapter 31**

 _As Cameron had expected, after the bucks were scared off by Cameron and Wolford word traveled around town that Nick and Judy were being protected by two wolves._

 _The week had passed without incident, and everyone was at the station waiting for the train._

Me and Wolford had changed into our suits for the return to the city, Nick and Judy were in street clothes but had their badges and sidearms on them.

"Here comes the train." I inform everyone as the train comes into my enhanced view.

"Bye Everyone! See you soon!" Judy says to everyone

"Hey Jude, I assume the next time we will see you is after you are engaged to him." Stu says

"You never know Mr. Hopps, you may not see us till our wedding." Nick says

"Ha ha Nick, now shut up."Judy says "Don't worry, I will keep you updated and will return with Nick as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go." I say as the train doors open.

We take seats at a table next to the door because the only other people in the car are a family of bunnies and a family of cheetahs from out of town.

"Again I came prepared." I say as I pull out my deck of cards. "Blackjack anyone?"

After 45 minutes of playing Blackjack it was a tie between me and Nick

"You have an excellent poker face Cameron." Nick complements

"Not so bad yourself." I say

Wolford's phone goes off and he picks up "Hello? Yes sir... It's the chief." He says putting the phone on speaker.

"How can we help you sir?" Judy asks the phone

"Would one of you please turn on ZNN." Bogo replies.

I take out my phone and open the ZNN app, streaking live TV.

" _We are awaiting the arrival of Nicolas Wilde and Judith Hopps, here at Zootopia Central Station._ " The reporter says

"I see." I say

"Yes. There are already extra officers on crowd control, but you will need to be ready for the barrage." Bogo says

"Thank you for the warning sir." Judy says

"Would it help to say that I am also a licensed lawyer?" I say

"You are just a bag of tricks arn't you?"Nick comments

"Cameron, do the lawyer thing where you block them and say 'no comment, no comment' " Bogo says

"Yes sir." I say as we pull into the station. "Hey Wolford, trade me your suitcase. It will make me look more like a lawyer."

"Here you go." He says taking my backpack and handing me his suitcase.

Nick begins to hum 'Highway To Hell'

"Not helping." Judy says as the doors open

We are hit by a wave of questions and camera flashes. The mob barely bing held back by the dozen or so officers protecting us.

I usher Nick and Judy towards the exit of the station where there is a taxi waiting.

"Judy, do you have any comment of Times recent losses?" A reporter asks.

"My clients are not currently asking questions, when they want to answer questions I will inform you." I say blocking Nick and Judy from camera flashes.

We make it to the taxi and Nick and d Judy get in the back and I get in the front.

"Can I get my case back?" Wolford says

"Yep, getting a ride?" I say as I trade bags with him.

"Deingo is giving me a ride."

"Seya." I say, seeing the reporters breaking free of the police barricade. "Driver, FLOOR IT!"

The cabbie hits the gas leaving only tire tracks and the smell of burnt rubber.

"Where to?" He says

"Precinct One." Judy says.

Five minutes later we are in front of precinct one. I had the cabbie a pardon for all traffic violations he had made in exchange of a free ride.

"Crap they followed us." I say pointing out a CBC van.

We run inside and I yell and Clawhouser "CLOSE THE BLAST DOORS! CLOSE THE BLAST DOORS!"

He and a few other officers lock and bar the doors as more news vans show up. "Nice, Star Wars quote." Clawhouser says

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower now." I say walking towards the male locker room

"I second that." Nick says following me

"After you are done. Meet me in my office!" Bogo yells from upstairs.

"Okay Clawhouser, Open the blast doors." Bogo says.


	33. The Press Vultures

_Reading over the last chapter I found a very big error. I'm not going to change it. Just wanted to see if you noticed... -Lé Author_

 **Chapter 32**

I got out of the shower and dried off, it had been about 5 minutes and I quickly changer into jeans and a button up shirt.

I go upstairs and knock on Bogo's door.

"Enter." Comes the reply

I enter to find the usual crowd and close the door

"Yes chief?" I ask

"Just want to know of any kind of problem you may of had while in the Burrows." Bogo states

"Other then the one you already knew about. No, it was nice and peaceful."

"Okay thank you. About how to get you out of the building. I had your pickup towed to your apartment Cameron, so you will be made look like a criminal and taken home by Wolford. Nick and Judy is the tricky thing, Any suggestions?"

"I have an idea." Wolford begins "Have any spare duffel bags?"

"Why?" I ask

"Because Judy can easily fit in one. She can be carried to the vehicle by me and I will put her in the back with you." Wolford says

"And why would I agree to that?" Judy asks

"Okay then, walking through the crowd of press." I say

"Fair point."

"Is have an idea for me." Nick says "Is can get Finnick to get one of his old vehicles from the scrap yard and have him 'Crash' into another vehicle of ours that is driven by one of Mr. Big's henchmen."

"How will that help?" Bogo asks

"Media like car crashes right?"

"Tell Finnick to make sure a fire starts in one of the cars." I say.

"Okay let's set this up." Judy says

 _Half an hour later the media crowd had grown in size and anger_ _. Bogo had released a statement that Nick and Judy had been with their lawyer and we're not going to answer any questions to no avail._

"Okay ready?" I say

I had my street clothes on, with a old baseball cap and my aviator sunglasses. Judy has easily fit into a duffel bag carried by Wolford who was in his uniform.

"You sure this is going to work?" Judy asks as we approach the door

"Just stay quiet and hope the media doesn't want to get in the way of an officer." I say

Wolford nods to one of the officers guarding the door to stop any press from entering and he opens the door for Wolford.

"Make way, dangerous criminal coming through." He yells

The crowd instantly parts and makes way for us.

Just as we reach the parking lot someone yells out "Hey! That's detective Robertson!"

"Shit! Run!" I yell as Wolford opens the duffel bag and Judy climbs out and begins running along with me and Wolford.

"Wolford, use the taser!" Judy yells

Wolford pulls out his florescent yellow taser gun and spins around to see the crowd.

"RETURN TO THE POLICE STATION OR YOU WILL BE TAZED AND ARRESTED!" He yells

I had broken the phony cuffs and pulled out my 1911 and had got Judy behind me while aiming at the crowd.

"AND IF THAT DOSEN'T DETER YOU, HOW ABOUT A BULLET TO THE KNEE?" I yell.

The crowd begins to hastily retreat to their sectioned off area as Wolford and Judy get in the police car as I stayed outside with my 1911 in hand.

"Okay so plan B for Nick." I say as I get into the vehicle

"Yep." Wolford replies

I text Finnick, Mr. Big's henchman and Nick the same thing "Plan B, be fast"

I watch as Finnick in an old 87 Chevy Silverado runs a red light only to be T boned by the henchman in a 99 GMC Sierra. The henchman dumps a cup of gasoline in the passenger seat and lights it as he gets out of the vehicle and runs off with Finnick to get in a 67 Ford Econoline and pull into the street

Nick takes takes this opportunity to rush out of the station and jump a fence, diving into the open door of the Econoline as it speeds off with Wolford in hot pursuit.

 _Later at Cameron's apartment._

"Should have known that they would also be at our apartment." Nick says as he collapses on my couch

"I mean it wasn't that hard to get away. Wolford just had to go Code 3 through a few red lights." I say

"I mean at least we lost the pr..." Judy begins before she is cut off by someone knocking on my door.

I go up to the door and look through the peephole to see a ZNN reporter and cameraman.

I signal Nick and Judy to go upstairs before I open the door.

"Hi, Tony Jacobs with ZNN. We are here to ask some questions for our live broadcast."

"I am going to make three points very clear. One, I am a fully licenced lawyer and will not hesitate to have you charged for the way you followed us here. Two, Nicolas Wilde and Judith Hopps are not going to answer any questions. And three, You cannot enter my apartment and I did not give you permission to film me so please turn the camera off." I reply.

"Okay it's off." The cameraman says

"Then put it down, facing away from me."

He does so and the reporter begins asking questions.

"How do you know Nicolas and Judith?" He asks

"I am their friend, lawyer, and coworker."

"Do you support interspecies marriage?"

"I will answer the question after I make one point very clear. This country is the only western country that has not legalized it on a national scale. I grew up where you were taught not to judge people by who or what they are. So to answer your question, Yes I most certainly do."

"Was Nicolas and Judith kissing all an act?"

"No, they had been like that privately for a long time. Everyone close to them knew, and so did anyone who could put two and two together."

"What do you have to say about your previous comments about DA Times being specist?"

"I stand by my claim because he falsified a warrant on a residence because he thought that two people proclaiming their love for each other unofficially was a crime."

"Do you think he should pull from the mayoral campaign?"

"I think he should issue a formal apology. Weather he pulls out of the race is up to him and his aids."

"Where are Nicolas and Judith currently staying?"

"They are staying with me. Chief Bogo has advised us to stay together because I quote 'The press is like vultures. They will pick you to the bone.'"

"Thank you. That is all."

"You can turn the camera on now." I say as I enter my apartment and close the door.

I find Nick and Judy in my living room watching ZNN

"Good job dealing with them." Nick says

"You can't say no to a Canadian lawyer." I say "We are nice but firm... I'm going to bed now. There is some food in the fridge. You pay for what you buy."

I go upstairs and fall asleep in my bed fully clothed.

 _I hid a Diamond somewhere in here. Find it and get a shout out._ _There is no diamond. -The Author's Evil Twin_


	34. The Press Menace

**Chapter 33**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.

"Unless the building is burning down, I think it can wait." I yell burying my face into my pillows

"The press will do that if you don't talk to them." Nick replies from outside my room

"Give me five minutes." I say literally dragging myself from bed.

It took me 7 minutes to get dressed in some simple clothing and get downstairs.

I look through the peephole to see three reporters

I open the door and begin to speak.

"Before any of you ask any questions. After this interview, if any of you show up here without my approval, I will have you arrested for harassment of a LEO." I say while rubbing my temple "Okay, one at a time."

The ZNN reporter goes first. "Earlier this morning, the Times campaign released a statement apologizing for the warrant incident. Any comments?"

"I have not seen it yet because I have just woken up, so no comment."

CBC'S turn "Are either Mr. Wilde or Ms. Hopps ready to make any comments?"

"Let me ask them that." I say stepping inside and closing the door "EITHER OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THE PRESS?" I yell

"Can you politely ask the press to fuck off?" Judy replies

"And tell them that I won't hesitate to have them arrested for harassment!" Nick comments

I return outside "Judy says fuck off, and Nick is considering having the next reporter that approaches him arrested."

A reporter for the local newspaper speaks up "Do you have any quotes for tomorrow's issue?"

"Let me ask." I say as I lean inside my apartment. "Hey Judy, can the paper use your last comment as a quote?"

"Go ahead." She replies

I lean back outside "Please quote Judy Hopps as saying 'Can you politely ask the press to fuck off' if that's okay with you."

He writes it down and they all thank me for my time.

I return back inside. "So what time is it?" I ask

"7:32, Bogo wants us at the precinct by 8." Nick says

"Better hurry up then." I say as I walk upstairs.

 _20 minutes later, the three exit Cameron's truck in the parking lot of Precinct 1._

"You really going to arrest the first reporter to ask you a question?" I ask Nick as we approach the door

"Yep." He replies as the crowd sees us approaching

"Mr. Wilde any comments?" Asks a reporter.

Nick grabs him and puts him in cuffs. "You are under arrest for harassment of a LEO, You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you..." He says walking him inside

I turn to the crowd "Let that be a warning to all of you. He has had enough, and so have I."

Me and Judy walk inside to hear Bogo's voice "Did Wilde really just arrest a reporter?" He asks

"Yep, he did warn them." I reply

"Once he is done processing him, have him come to my office."

"Yes sir."

 _30 minutes later, Bogo's office._

"The media has gotten out of hand. Are you going to make a statement any time soon?" Bogo asks

"Actually yes, Bogi Bear." Nick says

"If you call me that again I will force you to make a statement now."

"We are going to release after work today." Judy says

"Okay, good. Cameron, I want you to be full lawyer today. Keep the badge and gun, but be fully legal counsel for the next 7 hours."

"Yes sir. Let's go write a report, I always thought that I would end up being on TV for being the Crown Prosecutor at a major trial, but no, instead it's for being the lawyer for the focal point of the interspecies rights movement."

"You are doing it right?" Judy asks

"Of course I am. You think I'm loony or something?"

 _What will Nick and Judy's statement be? Find out next time on 'That old 80's show with too many cliffhangers!' -Author_


	35. Détente

**Chapter 34** _Time flies when you're having fun..._

 _You're going to start it like that?_

 _Yes..._

 _Let's see where you go with this_

 _Time flies when you're having fun, that's what they say. Cameron wasn't having fun._

"So this is your entire statement?" I ask

"Yep. All three pages." Judy says

"What time is it?"

Nick looks at his watch "4:45. Perfect timing."

"Well we better go five the music."

"Well let's go. Cameron, just stand there and only intervene if I signal you to." Judy says

"Okay, I'll go tell Bogo." Clawhouser says waking up.

"I forgot you were here Clawhouser." I say

"Is fell asleep around... noon?"

We all get up and Nick, Judy, and I walk towards the doors while Clawhouser goes to the front desk and tells Bogo that we are beginning.

We walk outside and instantly get bombarded with questions. We continue walking and climb onto the temporary stage.

I walk up to the microphone and begin "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps will now make their first public statement."

Judy walks up to the microphone and begins...

 _Skipping all of the boring monolog ing that would bore everybody to death..._

"Thank you everyone for your time." Nick finishes with

Nick and Judy leave the stage and I begin taking questions.

"Yes you in the back."

"Do you believe that you being their lawyer is a conflict of interest?"

"No, do you think a lawyer that specializes in criminal court I'd in conflict of interest when they defend a nonviolent defendant? Next."

"What do you plan on doing after all of this ends?"

"I will continue being an multinational officer and assist the ZPD, I have also been offered the position as ZPD main defence lawyer, to which I am accepting. Next."

"Do you enjoy all of the attention to you and your clients?"

"No I do not, I knew I was going to get some attention when we busted the Yakaza gang, but I didn't expect this much. Thank you for your time." I finish as I leave the stage.

I re enter the building to find most of the station looking at me.

"If you are going to stare, at least make your reason clear." I say

All of the mammals return to their duties but Clawhouser, Nick, and Judy approach me.

"What do we do now? Bogo says we get the rest of the day off." Nick says

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going home and breaking out a few bottles of Vodka." I say turning around "Feel free to invite a few people."

 _Later... Cameron's apartment._

"When I said af few people, you actually listened." I say to Nick as I pour a shot of vodka

Other then the three that I had told, there was Wolford, Bogo, and Finnick at my apartment.

"Hey Cameron." Finnick yells "Judy says you play trumpet."

"If you want me to play raise your hand." I say

Everyone raises their hand.

I go upstairs and grab my trumpet. I return downstairs and begin to play a song I learned in high school.

 **Insert song: Sketches of Canada. Find it on YouTube, Listen to whole song (3 parts)**

 _Author's note: I can actually recite this from memory._

Once I finish everyone applauds agtuand I go and put my trumpet away and return downstairs.

"Now after that's done. I have 10 L of vodka and it all needs to disappear." I say

Everyone cheers as I begin filling shot glasses.

 _To anybody's suspicions. Yes I am the main character in the story. -Author_


	36. Hanging Over

**Chapter 35**

 _After the previous night all Cameron could remember was a blur_

I woke up sitting on my couch with a half empty bottle of vodka in my hand. I looked around to see Judy asleep at the kitchen table and Nick cooking breakfast.

I get up and walk over to the kitchen.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I ask putting the bottle of vodka in the freezer.

"Yes. Unlike you, I only had a bottle and a half if vodka." Nick replies.

"How muck did I have?"

"About 3 gallons."

"Metric please. My brain is dead."

"How much is in each bottle?"

"1 Liter each."

"Than you had 12 Liters."

"That probably killed my liver."

"Yep. Want some of this? My mom made it for me whenever I came home after a party."

"What is it?"

"Eggs, salmon, and other assorted meats with herbs and spices."

I take some and eat it.

"That is probably the best breakfast I have had in a few years. Can I have the recipe or is it a family secret?"

"Family secret."

"Fair enough."

"Ugghhh..." Judy moans as she wakes up. "I feel like I'm about to puke."

"Suck on this." I say giving her a candy from my cupboard.

"Wow that really helps. What is it?"

"It's a peppermint"

"Really?"

"Yea, The taste of mint helps to subdue the felling of nausea."

"Anyway. How much did I have to drink?"

"From what I remember. 1 bottle." Nick says

"This is the worst I have felt in a long time."

"You think you feel bad?" I say "I had 12 bottles and I woke up with one half empty in my hand."

"Do we have work today?" Judy asks

"No. It is our day off." Nick says

"What happened to everyone else?" I ask

"Bogo had Clawhouser drive him home, Finnick walked home and Wolford is asleep over there." Nick says as he points over to the stairs where Wolford is leaning against a wall fast asleep.

"Clawhouser drove?"

"He only had half a beer. Even had me Breathalyzer him."

"Oh." I begin as I walk over to Wolford and gently slap him in the face "Hey, Wolford, wake up."

"Five more minutes mom..." He complains.

"I'm not your mother." I say

"Oh, sorry Cameron. How much did I have to drink?" He asks

"4 bottles." Nick supplies

"Thank you." He says as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Eat some. You will feel better." Nick says as he puts a plate of food in front of Wolford

"Can I have any?" Judy says.

"Here's some I made without meat or fish." Nick says as he puts a plate in front of Judy.

As they eat their eyes light up. "Don't bother asking. He told me it's a family secret." I say

"Okay that is good." Wolford says

"You guys enjoy. I'm going to go wash the smell of vodka off me."

"Is there a second shower in the apartment?" Judy asks

"Second floor, last door on the right." I say as I walk up the stairs

I went back to the master bathroom and jumped in the shower.

" _I have never used the Jets before_ " I think to myself as I looked at the wall of jets.

The shower was a rainfall shower that had jets on every side exempt for the door.

I turned the Jets to high power and flipped them on instantly regretting my decision as the pressure was too much.

I quickly turned them to medum power before slowly turning them up to a comfortable level.

 _(With Sponge Bob style narrator) Twenty six and a half minutes later..._

I got changed into jeans and a T-shirt before I went downstairs to find Wolford watching the news in the living room.

"Where are the others?" I ask

"In the shower." He replies

I quickly process what he said before I shrug and sit down on a recliner.

" _Now for our morning headlines._ _A blue telephone box has gone missing from the corner of Seventh and Jasper please contact ZPD with any information._ _(Dr. Who)_ _Mutiple complaints have been filed with the local chocolate factory over different items in their products. But with a box of chocolates you never know what your going to get._ _(Forrest Gump)_ _A high ranking official in the military and the ambassador to Russia have been relieved of their duties for fighting in the war room._ _(Dr. Strangelove)_ _Famous millionaire and philanthropist Edward Island has died peacefully in his home. His final recorded words were 'Rosebud'._ _(Citizen Kane)_ _DA Times formally revoked his bid for mayor in a press conference last night. Councilman Moon will be sworn in next week._ _Three fisherman have gone missing while hunting sharks in the bay, with the recent storm they may of wanted to take a bigger boat._ _(Jaws)_ _A man has been arrested for pointing a fake revolver at people and saying 'You feeling lucky?'_ _(Dirty Harry)_ _Now on to the weather."_

"Looks like Nick and Judy can get married sooner then expected." Wolford says

"Yea that's great!" I say as I count the movie and TV references in those headlines.

"What is great?" Judy asks as she and Nick come down the stairs

"Times pulled from the election. Moon wins by default." I say

"That's not great... That's excellent!" Judy cheers as she jumps up and kisses Nick.

"When do you think you will get engaged and married?" Wolford asks

"I'm going to buy the rock to make it official and plan our wedding after Moon makes it legal." Nick says

"Good idea. I expect an invitation to it." I say

"If it wasn't for you, we may not be having one." Judy says

All of a sudden Nick's phone rings.

"Hello? Oh hey Stripes. Yea Cameron just told us! Hey where are you? I'm thinking of celebrating later. Your at Bogo's? Yea it was late and even I wouldn't drive home. Yea even I don't believe that he isn't married. Well seya later." Nick finishes as he puts his phone away.

"Bogo's not married?" I ask

"No! I would expect that he would be married for a decade by now."

"Clawhouser stayed the night at his place?"

"Yea. They live on the opposite side of town of each other and he was too tired to drive home so Bogo let him sleep on the couch."

"Well you said something about celebrating?" I say

"Yes! But no alcohol!"

"I can accept that!"


	37. Old Friends

**Chapter 36**

 _Everyone had accepted Nick's offer of a celebration. They all met at a pub and grill near Cameron's apartment._

"I thought you said no alcohol." Clawhouser says

"I may have a drink or two, I can walk home." I say

We enter the grill and sit at the bar.

"What can I get y'all?" The bartender says with a thick southern accent.

"Mississippi?" I ask

"Georgia."

"I'll get a vodka and sprite." I say as the bartender points at me

"Root Beer." Nick says

"Root Beer." Judy says

"Rum and Coke." Bogo says

"Grape Fanta." Clawhouser says

"Water." Wolford says

The bartender begins to fill our orders and I make a comment. "You know, Fanta was originally created by the Nazis because they didn't have the ingredients to make Coke."

"I actually didn't know that." The bartender says

It was then that I saw Grim standing near the bathrooms.

"Hey Nick, follow me." I say nodding towards Grim.

"Yea Cameron, what's u..." He begins

Grim leads us into the bathroom and locks the door after he makes sure it's empty.

"Cameron would you happen to know a Shawn Hagler from your past life." He says

"He die too soon?" I ask

"Yep. He's currently waiting in my office, he is not very accepting. Thought that you could help."

"Yea, I can help."

"Nicolas, stay here. Keep the door locked, to you this will only be 30 seconds."

With that I am engulfed in the same white light that brought me here and I arrive in a place I thought I would never see again.

"Really?" I ask

"You know this place?" Grim asks

"It's the hallway outside room 608 also known as the home of The Sound of Roaring Thunder Marching Band. He inside?"

"Yep. Wait for my cue, and look at your hands."

I look at my hands and see that I am human again.

He walks into the room and enters the teachers office.

"Hello again Mr. Hagler. Any luck coping?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COPING? I'M JUST IN A BAD DREAM!" Shawn's voice screams.

"So no. I have someone that can help you with that."

I take my cue and walk in.

"See you died prematurely Shawn." I say

"Cameron? Your..." He begins

"Dead?"

"Yea."

I walk over and slap him.

"Ow! Why?"

"It hurt, your not dreaming. What happened before you woke up here?"

"It was at the shooting range. We were shooting, and my dad brought out the 50. cal I wanted to look cool so I tried shooting it standing up."

"Where did you put the butt of the rifle when you shot it?"

"My shoulder."

"I know how you died. Confirm me if I'm wrong Grim. The recoil of the 50. cal firing caused your body to knock back so violently that your brain cord broke."

"Yep that's exactly how he died." Grim says.

"Okay. I accept that I'm dead. Now what?" Shawn says

"Now I send you with Cameron."

"Send me where?"

"A new life."

"Where exactly."

"He's going to send you with me." I say "Remember that movie Zootopia that cam out in 2015/16."

"Oh No. No, no, no, no, no."

"Suck it up buttercup. What's your favorite animal?" I ask

"Uh... Grey Fox?"

"Good enough for me." Grim shrugs

We are engulfed in the white light again, only to reappear in the pub bathroom.

"Wow that was like 30 seconds." Nick comments "This Shawn?"

"Yep. I gave him Police training memories, he's a transfer from Panama City FL. Lieutenant." Grim says before disappearing.

"I feel funny." Shawn says sitting up. "Why the fuck are you a wolf Cameron?"

"Look down." I say

He looks down and just stares.

"Well flip me over and f..." He mumbles

"What's a 10-80?" I ask him

"Pursuit in progress." He says

"Yep. He got the training memories." Nick says "So... How to explain it to the others?"

"Wait in the corridor." I say as I leave.

I return to the bar to find that our drinks have arrived. I chug mine and begin to talk to everyone in a quiet voice. "We have a new member of the team."

"What team?" Wolford asks

I text Grim to give him the memories.

"Oh." He says

I signal Nick over.

"Everyone, Shawn Hagler. Shawn, Everyone. He died by accident and Grim told me to watch him. Gave him PD training so he's a transfer from Panama City."

"Howdy y'all" Shawn says

"Drop the accent Shawn. I know you are from North Carolina." I say

"Okay. Hello everyone."

Everyone introduces himself and we continue the celebration with one extra member.

After we leave the bar, I walk home with Shawn, Nick, and Judy while Clawhouser again drives Bogo home, and Wolford takes the train.

As we enter my apartment I catch Shawn playing with his tail.

"Really Shawn?" I ask.

"What? It's fluffy." He replies

"You get the second guest room Shawn."

"You have Three guest rooms? He asks

"No. They are both in one." I say pointing at Nick and Judy.

"Didn't see that one. You guys do you." Shawn says as he walks upstairs.

"He seems nice."Judy says

"He is one of the only people I have ever told my biggest fear." I say

"Who else knows?" Nick says

"My immediate family, Shawn, and my High School Vice Principal" I say "Good Night." Going upstairs thinking about tomorrow.


	38. Hinting At Things

_A lot of new comments. I appreciated them. Oh and by the way, search up_ _'first past the post voting system' -Author_

 **Chapter 37**

I was glad that Grim was able to give Shawn memories because I didn't want to explain to him how he couldn't east beef or pork ever again.

"What kind of fish you want?" I ask the kitchen behind me

"Have any Grouper?" Shawn asks

"I have Walleye. Very similar, just freshwater."

"I'll take it."

"Morning everyone." Judy says as she sits down at the table. "Nick had Finnick drive by our apartment. The press is still there."

"Hope you like Tundra Town." I say

"I don't."Shawn says

"You don't get a choice."

"I'm built for Florida!"

"With that coat you have. You'd die."

"Fair enough."

"I'm smell fish." Nick says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs

"Walleye. Take it or leave it." I say

"Take it."

I finish cooking before giving Shawn and Nick some fish, and Judy a salad.

"Have any balsamic vinegar?" Judy asks

"Let me put some on my fish first." I say

"You are weird Cameron." Shawn says

"Says the one who ate 20 warheads in 3 minutes for 25$."

"Touché"

I pass the vinegar to Judy before beginning to eat.

 _45 minutes later_ _at precinct one._

"Good morning everyone. We have a new transfer here today." Bogo says as I shove Shawn into the room and proceed to my seat.

"Thank you Robertson." Bogo says "He is from Panama City. He will be with us indefinitely. Welcome him or I will force you to welcome him."

Shawn sits down next to me and Wolford.

"Now assignments ...Skipping names I'm too lazy to make up... Wilde, Hopps, Hagler, Robertson, Wolford all patrol downtown. Wolford, Robertson. Take Hagler with you."

We all file out of the Bullpen and I catch a glimpse of Bogo talking to Clawhouser before the door shuts.

"What's going on between Bogo and Clawhouser?" Wolford asks

"I dunno but Bogi and Stripes are up to something." Nick smirks

"I may have an idea but I'm not sure yet." I say

"What is it?" Judy says

"Is may be wrong, but it's almost like they are in a relationship."

"All righty then." Shawn says as we near our vehicles.

We get in our vehicles and begin the patrol.

 _Sorry for shorter chapter but I have a project due soon and I need to do it sooner rather then later. -Author._


	39. Fire In the Hole

Chapter 38

"So... What is this?" Shawn asks as we approach a bag that was abandoned at the train station.

"Anything that can fit into a bag that size." Wolford informs.

"At least if it's a explosive, it won't be that big."

"Smallest ever nuclear warhead was about that size, and it destroyed 3 km squared." I supply

"Thanks Cameron. I am now scared shitless."

Shawn and Wolford get behind cement pillars while I approach the bag.

As I approach the bag I begin to smell charcoal, sulfur, and saltpeter; And hear a faint ticking.

I grudgingly walk up and unzip the bag to find a chemical mixture hooked up to a old alarm clock. The alarm on the clock goes off and a fuse lights.

"Okay back up." I say walking back to Shawn and Wolford.

"What is it?" Wolford asks.

"It's either an explosive or a smoke bomb. Depends on the amount of charcoal in it."

"Wha..." Shawn begins as a plume of smoke erupts from the bag.

"Smoke bomb... IT'S A SMOKE BOMB GUYS! WE'RE FINE!" I yell at the rest of the officers.

The rest of the officers relax as we go up to Bogo.

"Why a smoke bomb?" Bogo asks

"May not of been meant to be a smoke bomb." I say

"How so?"

"Explosives are simple to make, just have to get the mixtures right. Meet me at this location." I say handing him some coordinates.

"When?"

"Earliest convenience."

Two Hours Later... Farm outside of town

"Why are we here?" Bogo asks as he walks up with a few other senior officers.

"Follow me. I had the lab techs help me set some examples up."

We walk over to a few tables at the edge of a empty building foundation.

"Look here." I say pointing at the desks. "Get behind the glass and put the gear on." I say pointing at some portable plexiglass windows with ear muffs and protective glasses.

"Okay. Get on with it." Bogo says

"Okay. Here we have a standard issue Army grenade." I say holding up a hand grenade. "Watch the explosion." I say as I throw it.

"Okay." Bogo says after the grenade explodes.

"Next. Industrial fertilizer " I say as I pull out a pocket knife and open a bag of fertilizer dumping it in the foundation. "Add diesel." I say dumping a jerry can of diesel on the pile. " And ignite." I say igniting a piece of cloth on fire and tossing it.

The concoction explodes leaving a shitty smell.

"Wow..." Bogo says

"That's what the Oklahoma City bomber used. Now, You can't get that kind of fertilizer anymore, but the point is across... Now, we have powdered chlorine." I say as I place a bag of pool chlorine on the ground and grab a bottle. "Add brake fluid and run." I say as I dump the bottle and run.

The pile erupts in flames after a few seconds.

"Incendiary." Bogo says.

"Now. For the same thing as the station." I say as I grab three zip lock bags of powder.

"Charcoal." I say emptying a bag of black powder into a flower pot.

"Saltpeter." I say emptying a bag of white powder into the pot

"Sulfur." I say putting a mask on and emptying another bag of yellow powder into the pot.

"Mix gently." Say as a grab a wooden spoon and gently mix the powders and stuck a fuse in the mix.

"Light and Run fast!" I say running away.

I duck behind a wall as the pot explodes.

"That was earlier?" Bogo asks.

"No this is."

I say repeating the process but with double the saltpeter.

"Light and run." I say as I light another fuse.

The pot begins to produce a thick cloud of smoke as the mixture burns.

"What's the difference?" Bogo asks.

"Second mixture had twice the amount of saltpeter. So it combusts slower."

"So we have a bomb maker who can't make bombs right?"

"No. He wanted to make a smoke bomb, It is harder to make the smoke then it is to make the explosive." I say.

"Why?"

"Message. He won't be doing that again. You can't buy sulfur at the store. You need to buy it from somewhere that keeps track of sales."

"So this won't happen again?"

"70% Probability that it won't. Never certain."

"I'm going to get a drink. you coming?"

"Yep."

 _Move along. There is nothing else._

 _See? Nothing!_


	40. The End

_Authors Note: I have began thinking of new stories so this will be the final chapter. It may leave loose ends but... meh._

 **Chapter 39**

 _5 months after the bomb incident_

I walked into precinct one to find everyone staring at me.

"Either say it to my face or don't say it at all." I yell

"Bogo wants to see you!" Yells someone in the back

As I had learned over the past months, having Bogo see you before your shift is almost always a bad thing.

I walk up to Bogo's office and knock on the door.

"Enter." Comes the reply

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Sit."

I sit

"I have to confess something, and you are the only one I can trust." Bogo says

"Okay then..." I say relieved that I am not in trouble.

"Okay. I am going to be perfectly honest and give you the basic facts. I'm gay, and I'm in a relationship with Clawhouser." Bogo says

"About time you finally told someone."I say

"What?"

"I don't know about anyone else but I was pretty certain a few months ago."

"When?"

"Remember that party at my place? Well, when Wolford said that Clawhouser drove you home it seemed strange. Considering that Clawhouser dosen't have a car."

"Go on..."

"Well then after he kept saying over, and you always asking for him to stay after role call, it was one of a few things to me."

"Okay then. so how do I tell the rest the station?"

"I have an idea." I say gesturing for him to follow me.

We exit the office and as I expected, everyone is focused on us.

"HEY GUYS! BOGO HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" I yell before patting Bogo on the back and walking away.

"Uh... Well... Okay then. By the way Cameron, after this you get to be paired with Hopps for a day." Bogo says

"FREEDOM!" I hear Nick yell from below.

"Okay. I'm going to be blunt." Bogo begins "I'm gay and in a relationship with Clawhouser."

There is silence in the station for a few seconds before everyone begins cheering.

"Your welcome Bogo. Now I'm going to go get my earmuffs for my patrol with Judy."

"Cameron. Thank you." He says

"Your welcome, don't blow it because that's all the help I have for the week." I say before I walk down to the lobby continuing on with my life."


End file.
